You Don't Ever Have To Call
by Kelcbee
Summary: What happens with Severide and Lindsey start a fast paced whirlwind romance? Lots of cuteness and chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Set right after the bombing. Just a heads up, it's mature. Hope you like it (: **

Erin Lindsey woke up when she heard her alarm clock going off. She sighed and rolled over. She then remembered that there was a certain firefighter laying naked in her bed. She smiled softly as she thought about the events of last night. Sure yesterday was a shitty ass day, and there was nothing in the world that could have made it any less shitty, but last night was so comforting for her. She wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen between the pair for all she needed right now was for someone to care about her.

It was pretty clear that Kelly Severide did care about her. This wasn't the first time that he had showed up to her apartment unannounced. Sure the first time was only a kiss, but he wasn't expecting this. It was nice but he came over to spend time with the beautiful cop, not just to sleep with her.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Last night was pretty amazing. He figured that most of it was the intense sexual energy that the pair shared but he also reasoned that both of them were so emotionally unavailable that it worked. Severide had cared about other girls in his passed but there was definitely something different about Erin. Like him, she knew what it was like to have such a dangerous job. It was also a lonely job. She understood him, without him having to say much. She was beautiful but she had this sort of tortured soul thing about her going on. Something about her just really appealed to him.

Severide looked at her and pulled her close to him. She adjusted so that she was laying her head on his chest. He was perfect. She felt so safe and comfortable with him and she knew that this was just the beginning of something interesting for sure. She looked over at her phone and saw that she had a text from Hank. He told her that everyone had the day off to regroup. She looked at Kelly who saw the text.

"Looks like I'm taking the day off." He said as she put her phone back and snuggled back up against him. She smirked slightly and moved again so that she was nuzzling his neck. She started kissing his neck softly. He groaned in pleasure. This girl was absolutely amazing. With no effort he pulled her up on top of him, the warmth of their naked bodies touching electrified her. She wanted to feel him inside her again. She still wasn't sure if she just wanted him to be a welcomed distraction after that shitty day or if she wanted something serious, but right now she just wanted to live in the moment.

Kelly looked up at her and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The way her hair was falling in her face was so sexy. It took everything in him not to just explode right there. He could tell that his member was about as stiff as it was ever going to be so without hesitation he lifted her up, moved her slightly and then she pushed herself down on him. She moaned softly and laid her body down on his. He kissed her passionately and put his hands on her hips, helping her as she rhythmically moved her body up and down against his body.

"Oh my god." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. She giggled and kept going. Obviously she had been with other guys in the past but she honestly could say that she never felt like this before. Not to mention, it had been so long since she had been with someone.

Erin lifted herself up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. He watched her and couldn't help but smile. He took the opportunity to take in the view of her gorgeous body. She had amazing curves and that he decided in that moment that he wants to be with this woman. He pulled her back down close to him and took one of her breasts into his mouth. She whimpered slightly not expecting that, but she welcomed it. He was turning her on so much and he could tell. It was getting easier and easier for him to thrust into her.

"Damn girl, you're so wet." He whispered in her ear laughing slightly. She laughed. "Shhh" she said as she continued matching his movements. "You feel amazing." She said as she took his hand and moved it so he was touching her. He found her sensitive button and started playing with it. She moaned harder than she had before. The fact that he was pleasuring her in two different ways, was driving her crazy, but in the best way possible. Just as she felt like she couldn't take anymore, he did something unexpected and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed letting him do his thing. About an hour later they were laying in her bed with their limbs tangled between the sheets. They were hot and sweaty but they didn't care. This was nice and Erin was content for now.

**I haven't decided if this is a Oneshot or if I wanna turn it into a full story. Opinions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I'll continue this story, and I will also update my other ones (: Hope that you guys continue to like it! I am a huge Linseride shipper, so I am really excited to write stories about them. Don't forget that it's AU! Hope you enjoy!**

Three days had past since the explosion and Chicago Medical and Erin couldn't believe how quickly things had gone back to normal. It almost made her sick that everyone was going back into their routines like nothing had happened. She knew that life had to go on, but she just seemed to take the whole explosion a lot harder than she thought. Especially to know that two innocent little girls got caught in the crossfire. That's what hurt the most. She was so grateful that Kim's niece Zoey survived the whole ordeal, but her heart really broke for Imogen and her family. Erin had seen a lot of depressing things in her years as a cop, but this definitely took the cake. It made her stomach hurt just thinking about it. She walked into the precinct and went to over to her desk. She smiled when she saw flowers sitting on her desk. She went over and read the card. She was amazed. She told him that if he really wanted to impress her, he could ask around and figure out what her favorite flower was and then send them to her. Sure enough there was a bouquet of purple carnations.

_Thanks for being here for me. This has been a crazy week. Can't wait to see you again.- Kelly _

Erin smiled and moved the flowers to another part of her desk. She looked up and saw Jay and Adam (Ruzek) staring at her amused.

"Can I help you?" She said with a laugh. She took her phone out and pulled up her messages. She opened her conversation and sent a message to Severide.

_You're officially my favorite. I'm impressed that you took the time to find out what my favorite flower was. Dinner tonight? (;_

Jay and Adam looked at her. "Man, that fireman is really into you. I think it's cute." Adam said laughing. Erin just glared at him. Jay looked at her. "Tell me this.. who has the better package, cops or firefighters?" Jay said to her laughing.

"Well, considering I never have and never will see you naked, Imma go with not you." Erin said offering a fake smile. She loved these people and she appreciated the joking. It has been such a crazy week and she could use some laughs. She liked having distractions.

"Regardless, we are all happy for you." Antonio told her as he patted her on the back. Antonio had known Erin for a while and he felt that she really deserved some happiness. She was always putting others in front of her and she deserved to be happy herself. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for her though. Erin had a problem of not being able to let things go, and her past had a tendency to haunt her. Antonio hoped that this worked out, at least for a little while. He was protective of her like a big brother, but he trusted those guys at firehouse 51 and he had no problems with any of them. If Severide treated Erin half the way that Casey treated Gabby, things would be just fine.

Voight came in and he caught the tail end of the conversation. it kind of made him want to barf thinking about Erin having sex with Kelly. Erin was practically a daughter to him, and it did weird him out a little. Especially considering the state that Erin was in when Voight first met her. She had come a hell of a long way from then, he had to admit. He just hoped that this courtship didn't end in sadness. Erin had a lot of that in her life already.

"Alright, enough of the mushy crap. Lets get to work." Voight said. Erin put her phone in her pocket as Jin began briefing them on their current case.

Meanwhile, Kelly was in the Rec Room at the firehouse. All the guys were either helping Mills good, sitting around shooting shit or watching something on the tv. Kelly wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was Erin. Man he had it hard for this girl. Even though the whole situation with Katie getting kidnapped really sucked, Kelly knew that if it wasn't for that, he probably wouldn't be in the position he is right now. Thankfully everything turned out okay with that. Kelly was falling fast. it was weird for him because he usually felt in control in relationships and he never pictured them being serious. The only reason things with Renee were kind of serious was because he thought she was having his baby. Kelly was really glad that all turned out to be a lie. Not that he wouldn't mind a child. Hell he would jump at the chance if Erin wanted. There's something about her that just really sticks with him. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was but he wanted to make things official with her. Kelly was taken out of his thoughts when Casey and Dawson came to sit with him.

Dawson was doing a lot better. She wasn't back at work yet because medically she was still healing, but ever since the explosion she was terrified to be by herself. Dawson knew that nothing would happen to her like that, but being trapped by herself must have created an aversion to her being alone. So Boden said it was perfectly fine for her to hangout at the firehouse while Casey was working. Today had been a relatively calm day and everyone was relieved.

"Kelly, how is Shay doing?" Dawson asked breaking him from his daydream. Shay was doing well. She ended up losing a lot of blood but everyone thought she was such a badass for not giving up when other people needed help. She was released from the hospital but she has to take it easy.

Kelly spoke up. "She's doing a lot better. She's going to be off work for a while, and pretty much all that she is allowed to do is lay around, but she's doing great." He said. "You know, you should come visit her. Officer Burgess has been coming over a lot and spending time with her. I like for someone to be there when I'm not just to be safe." Kelly told her. Dawson just nodded and she made a mental note to come visit.

"How are you and Erin doing? I heard things are getting hot and heavy pretty quickly." Dawson said with a smirk. Antonio always informed Gabby of what was going on at the police station. Gabby knew everything over there.

Kelly just laughed. He decided to plead the fifth. He was pretty private about his love life and he wasn't really one to kiss and tell. "She's a sweet girl." He said trying to play it cool. It was obvious to everyone that he had the hots for her.

"Well, I think it's cool. You deserve to be happy. From what Antonio told me, so does Erin." Gabby said, then she quickly regretted it. Antonio asked her not to say anything to anyone about what he told her about Erin's past. Kelly heard the remark, but decided to just ignore it. He would probably find out eventually anyways.

"I'm glad things are good man. I feel for you though. Voight intimidates the shit out of me." Casey said shaking his head. He was thinking about all the stuff that happened when Voight tried to cover up for Justin. Casey did not like getting involved in all that. Although, Voight is starting to seem like a decent cop. Just someone with their own unusual methods.

Kelly smirked and looked down at his phone. He realized he had a message from Erin. He typed a quick reply.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Where something fancy." He told her then closed his phone. Kelly had an idea. It was crazy, but he had a feeling it would play out the way he planned.

Erin spent the whole rest of the day waiting to get off shift. She practically ran home when she got off. She went home, stripped her clothes before she got to her bedroom and went and showered. She spend about 45 minutes in there making sure that she was clean and everything. She was really nervous. Like high school butterfly nervous. She was a cop and she saw all kinds of crazy stuff that never bothered her, yet she was letting butterflies in her stomach get to her. Erin hopped out of the shower and started to do her makeup and hair. She decided to put her hair up in a tight bun and then she just did light makeup. She went to her closet and decided on a tight red dress. Erin looked hot. Classy but also very sexy. She knew he would be impressed. Just as she slipped on her black pumps, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. She walked out in to the living room and stopped when she saw him. He looked fucking hot. He was wearing a nice pair of pants and a black button up shirt. She really just wanted to forget about dinner and rip his clothes off right then and there. He looked at her and was captivated by how beautiful she looked. He also wanted to just screw dinner and get her in bed. However, he had something special planned and needed it to work.

"You look so beautiful." He told her. He went over and kissed her softly but passionately. She returned the kiss and pulled him close to her. Eventually he broke the kiss and they left. He took her to this really fancy Italian restaurant. Erin was really impressed. He really knew how to wine and dine a girl. They spend the whole night talking and getting to know each other. Kelly knew that this was the girl that wanted a future with. After dinner he took her back to his place and after checking on Shay, they went upstairs. Before he made his way upstairs, he grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and brought upstairs. They say on his bed, drinking wine and talking.

"I have to admit, you're quite the catch Kelly Severide." She told him. She felt like she was practically in love already. She knows that it sounds crazy but this guy absolutely amazes her. It has to take such a kind hearted person to do what he does everyday. She knew he was such a great person.

"Well, if you think so.. I have something I want to ask you." Severide said to her. She looked at him. "Ask away." She said with a smile. He smiled and then went over to his dresser drawer. He pulled something out of it. When he came back, he went to set back on the bed with her and he flipped open the ring box. "Then why don't you marry me." He said completely serious. She looked at him and she was incredibly shocked. She was not expecting that at all. She had known him for what weeks, and only been seeing him semi-seriously for a few of those weeks. She had only had sex with him for the first time the night of the bombing. He was kind of crazy but Erin thought it was super romantic as well. She looked at him and without hesitation.

"Of course!" She said. She kissed him and then broke the kiss. "I have one condition." She said to him. "We don't have a fancy wedding. We go to the courthouse and do it tomorrow, and we see how long we can keep it a secret." She said with a smile. Erin was on cloud nine. She was sure that she was crazy for agreeing to marry him, but she was happy.

"Deal." He said. He slipped the ring on her finger and pushed her down on the bed, kissing her passionately.

**Tah Duh! Hope that wasn't too crazy! Haha. I'm trying to make it different from my other story, but I love these two and I want them to be together so badly. lol. So let me know what you think! Reviews please! I need 5 before I update! Also, don't forget that this is AU and my story (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter! **

It was the next morning and the guys of 51 were all hanging out waiting for a call. Herman was looking around the room and realized that Casey and Severide were both not there. He thought that was a little weird. He knew that also meant for the time being that he was the lieutenant in charge.

"Where are Casey and Severide." Herman asked Otis and Cruz. Before either one could answer, Mills spoke up.

"Apparently Casey took a half day and Severide took the whole day off." Mills said. "Actually I heard that Severide was taking off the rest of the week off." Mills told him.

Herman thought that was strange. He wondered what was going on. Neither one of them ever took time off. Herman made a mental note to figure out what was going on. Just at that moment, Casey and Dawson walked in. They were all dressed up fancy. Casey kissed her real quick and went to change his clothes.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Cruz asked Dawson. She smiled and made the hand motion of zipping her lips. "I'm sworn to secrecy." Gabby laughed and ran the other way. Last night Severide called Casey and asked Casey and Dawson if they would be the witnesses for the marriage at the courthouse. Casey and Dawson were incredibly surprised but they both actually thought it was really cool. Gabby also thought it was fun that she got to keep it a secret. Erin said no one could know yet.

After they left the courthouse, Erin was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe she had just gotten married. She told Hank that she was taking a week off for personal time. No one really questioned her. Kelly and Erin decided to take a spontaneous trip to London England for their honeymoon. Both of them had time saved up to get off work and both had passports. Plus with both their salaries, they really weren't hurting. They went home to quickly pack and headed to the airport.

As Erin was sitting on the plane with her new husband she couldn't help but think about how crazy this really was. They had gotten married this morning. Erin was in absolute heaven. Never in a million years would she have expected that her life would be like this. Everyone was sitting in their seats and the flight attendants informed everyone of the security procedures. Erin had a couple of magazines to get her through the long flight. She looked over at Kelly and saw that he looked jittery and he was shaking his legs.

He looked over at her and she started laughing. "Please tell me that you're not afraid of flying." Erin said giggling. This was definitely amusing. He acted like he was all tough and badass and he was scared to fly in an airplane.

"Don't laugh okay. I've just never flown before. Just a little uneasy." He said. She just smiled and put her hand on his leg. "You're the cutest babe." Erin said as she kissed her husband. The rest of the flight went well. Erin read her magazines and Kelly slept most of it. When they arrived at London Heathrow Airport Kelly was more than happy to be done with that flight. Erin was just hungry. The pair went to their baggage claim to retrieve their bags. Erin pulled her phone out. "Looks like our hotel is only 5 minutes or so from here." She said as she put her arm through his arm. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him quickly.

"My darling husband, will you feed me please?" She said with her signature smile. He laughed "yeah, let's go find the hotel first and shower." He said to her.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she said to him. "We are gonna have a great time." Erin said. The pair were able to walk to their hotel. It was beautiful and Erin decided that didn't wanna go back to chicago. They got to their room and realized it was more convenient to just shower together.

"This shower is so wonderful." Erin said as she let the water run all over her body. He watched her and he just couldn't help but admire her beauty. Kelly just couldn't help but stare. He pulled her close and started kissing all over her body. She giggled and whined a little. "Baby! I'm hungry." She said playfully pouting. "So am I" he said. He bit her neck and she squealed. He laughed and turned the water off. He opened the shower door and handed his wife her towel. "Here you go Mrs. Severide" he said to her as he kissed her. She giggled again and accepted the towel. "Oh, I like the sound of that." She said. She went back into the bedroom and he followed her. She sat on the bed.

"A quick fuck?" He said with his adorable grin that she couldn't resist. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come over. She dropped her towel. "But you owe me an expensive dinner." She said. He smirked. "So this is my life now huh? I'm gonna have to negotiated with you just to get some from my wife." He said. She laughed. "Uh huh." She pulled him down on her and started kissing him.

After Kelly had gotten some, it was time for Erin to get some food. He took her to this really nice restaurant. She was once again impressed. After dinner they decided to walk around and explore. It was dark out but it was so beautiful. They had been walking but they had no idea where they were going. They passed a dumpster but Erin stopped dead in her tracks. Her cop instincts kicked in.

"What is it?" He asked her. She put her finger up to her lip signaling for him to be quiet. He listened and realized that he heard crying. "There's someone in there. Call the cops." Kelly said as he used his rescue squad skills to climb up the wide of the dumpster. He opened the lid and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Erin, it's a little girl. Maybe 3 or 4." Kelly said as he pulled himself in. He positioned himself so that he could help her out. Erin climbed the side so that she could grab the girl. Erin took the girl and got back down on the ground. Kelly searched the dumpster to make sure no one else was in there then he got out. Erin was holding the child tightly. She was filthy and she looked starved. Erin and Kelly just looked at each other.

A few hours later, Erin and Kelly were sitting in the hospital waiting to hear about the little girl that they found. The doctors estimate that she hasn't eaten in days. She told the doctors that her name was Lily and that she was 4. She also told them that her mother left her there.

"How the hell do you just throw a child in a dumpster?" Kelly asked his wife. She just shook her head. She couldn't imagine why anyone would do this. She definitely wanted children one day and she couldn't picture not wanting her own child.

"You know what pisses me off?" Erin said. She looked at him. "England doesn't have any safe haven laws." He just sighed. She was right. Back in Chicago if someone felt that they couldn't raise their child, they could drop the child off at a hospital, a fire station or a police station no questions asked. It was something that was utilized and it helped keep terrible things like this from happening.

Erin and Kelly both stood up when the doctor came out.

"That little girl that you found is stable. We gave her Liquids through an IV and she will be fine." He told the newly married couple.

"What happens to her now?" Erin asked him. He sure as hell hoped that they don't track down the mother. The doctor looked at them. "She goes to social services until we find a place for her." The doctor said. "Thank you for rescuing her." The doctor said before turning to walk away.

"Wait." Kelly said. The doctor turned back. "What if we kept her. Can we have her?" Kelly said. Erin just looked at him and then back at the doctor and nodded. Kelly amazed her more and more each day. Now she knew they had to be crazy. All their friends and coworkers will think that they lost their damn minds. The doctor looked at them. "It'll be tricky, but possible. Let me call a social worker." The doctor walked away.

"Kelly, are you sure?" Erin said to him. He didn't hesitate. "Positive." He said. He looked at her. "Is this okay with you?" He asked her. "Most definitely." She said as she took his hand and they followed the doctor.

**Okay there it is lol I hope y'all don't think I'm too crazy lol I just picture them being so crazy spontaneous and this idea just came to me! reviews please (: is there anything you guys wanna see happen? (: **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost three weeks and everyone at firehouse 51 and everyone at the police precinct were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Just when everyone was speculating on Severides whereabouts, he walked into firehouse 51. Boden, Casey and Dawson are the only ones who knew what was going on. All the guys got quiet and looked at Severide. They had speculated that someone had passed away and that's why Dawson and Casey were dressed up but if that was the case, then why they come back happy? They were all racking their brains about it and Gabby and Matt thought it was hilarious but they were still sworn to secrecy. Even Boden thought it was amusing.

Everyone stood up to look at Severide. Gabby, Matt and Boden walked over to him to support him. It was no secret that there were opinionated people and he knew that some of them would find a reason to have a problem with his decisions but he didn't care at all. This was his life and he felt that he was blessed. It would be great to have support of his coworkers and friends but if he didn't get that, then so be it.

"I guess I owe you guys all an explanation as to why I have been MIA for the last few weeks."Severide looked at all of them, he also noticed that Shay was back. She looked really pissed. "So the night of the explosion, I went over to Detective Lindsey's apartment and we had sex." He continued. "Three days later, I took her to dinner and then back at my place, I asked her to marry me." Severide paused to see everyone's reactions. They all looked confused. "The next morning, with Dawson and Casey in attendance, we went to the courthouse and got married." At this point, Shay got up and walked out of the room. She was pretty pissed that he hadn't heard from her best friend and roommate for three weeks. Especially since she was recovering from her injury.

Kelly just looked at her empty chair then looked at the guys. "There's more." Everyone was interested in hearing what other surprises he could have. "That afternoon we flew to London for our honeymoon. While exploring, we found a little girl that was left to die in a dumpster. We got her to the hospital and when we found out that she would be sent to social services, without hesitation we asked to take care of her. That's why we were there for 3 more weeks. We had to work out the logistics. So we have temporary custody of Lily and she's an amazing little girl." Severide smiled.

"I'm sure you all think that I am nuts but this is how things are for me now and I'm happy. I can't wait for you guys to meet Lily." Severide told them. "She's 4 years old and she has light blonde hair and blue eyes. She's on the small side because her mother starved her and left her to die, but she's recovering so well." Kelly couldn't help but smile when he talked about this little girl. Erin and Kelly instantly fell in love with her. "She likes baby dolls and the color pink. Her favorite food is Mac n cheese, and just like myself, she is afraid of flying." Kelly laughed.

Everyone just looked at Severide. After several seconds the guys started to congratulate him. They told him that they would help out in anyway they can.

"I think that what you and detective Lindsey did was vet admirable. I think it comes with the territory. I probably would have done the same thing." Mills told him. He was right, with the jobs that Kelly and Erin both had, they had seen stuff like that on more than one occasion, and it gives you a different perspective.

"Hey man, if you need anything let me know. I'm sure Cindy wouldn't mind going through all of the kid stuff we have. We have plenty of girl clothes and toys." Herman said as he patted him on the back.

"I appreciate that man." Severide said. This went a lot better than he had thought. Minus Shay. He knew that Shay would be upset with him. He was going to have to talk to her eventually, especially since he planned on moving in with Erin.

"I told Erin that we would come over tomorrow and watch Lily so that you two could figure out daycare arrangements and stuff." Gabby told him. She was really excited about this. She thought that Kelly and Erin's relationship was really romantic and she loved this fast paced craziness.

"Sounds good." Kelly said. "Well, I have to go, I have to go sent up her room and stuff. I'll be back to work in a few days. Thanks for being patient with me." Kelly said as he left the firehouse.

Meanwhile, at the same time Erin had just explained the whole thing to her coworkers. They actually thought it was pretty cool. Lily was sitting at Erin's desk coloring. Even Hank thought it was cool. He could be grandpa Hank.

"Okay, well thanks for understand guys." Erin said to them. She picked up Lily and told the guys that she would be back later. Erin went home and by the time they got home, Lily was whiny and grumpy. Erin knew that she needed a nap. Erin walked past the second bedroom, which would now be Lilys room. She saw that the toddler bed that they bought was already put together. The pink and yellow bedding that they got for her was on the bed too. Erin smiled. She wondered where her husband was. She took Lily into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Erin laid down on the bed with her and snuggled up to her. Lily closed her eyes.

"Erin, I'm sweepy." Lilly told her. Erin laughed. She pulled the covers up on Lilly. "Well, go to sleep silly girl." Erin told her. Erin kissed her on the cheek. Erin snuggled with her for 20 minutes. When she was asleep, Erin went back out into the living room. She grabbed herself a beer and then went to sit on the couch.

Kelly walked in the door carrying a bunch of stuff that Herman gave him. He put the stuff down and went over to Erin. "Wow. Thats a lot of clothes." Erin said. She would go through them soon. Right now she wanted to relax.

"Herman and his wife gave it to us. All the guys took our news really well." Kelly told her. "How did your people take the news?" Kelly asked her. Erin looked at him. "It went well." Erin said. She kissed him and of course he returned the kiss. "Where's Lilly?" Kelly asked. "Sleeping in our bed." Erin told him. Kelly went into their room and smiled when he saw the sleeping child. He was definitely attached to her already. Erin and Kelly told Lilly that she could call them anything that she wanted. They didn't want to pressure her, but they both would be okay if she called them mom and dad. Kelly gently picked the little girl up and walked to her bedroom. Erin followed and they tucked her in and went back to their bedroom.

"I love her already." Erin said smiling. She knew that there was chance that they wouldn't be able to keep her forever but for now, she was theirs. Erin was going to focus on that.

"I do too." Kelly said. "You know who else I love?" Kelly asked her. She looked at him. "I love my beautiful wife." He smirked. He pulled his shirt off and leaned down to kiss her again. These two are definitely sexual beings. Sex was a huge part of their relationship.

"Babe, you are on birth control right?" Kelly asked his wife. She just looked at him and laughed. "You're asking me now? After all that crazy fucking that we have done?" Erin laughed. "yes love. I get the depo shot." She told him. He nodded and went back to kissing her. She moved him over and started kissing down his chest. She made her way down and started going down on him.

"Jesus Erin." He said groaning. "You're fucking amazing." She mumbled thanks and kept going.

Later that night they Erin and Kelly awoke when they heard Lilly crying. Kelly went into her room and picked her up. He brought her back in their room and Erin adjusted so that she could lay between them. She fell back asleep in between her temporary parents. Kelly leaned over and kissed his wife and they both snuggled up against the little girl. They were her protectors now.

**There ya go! Sorry about all the sex lol I just see them jumping each other all the time haha. Reviews please (: should have another update up today! **


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been going pretty great for Erin and Kelly the past few days. Lilly was really adjusting well and the two adults were also adjusting to their new roles. Today was Erin's first day back at work. Kelly went back yesterday, so Lilly and Erin spend the day together. Erin took her shopping for a first day of preschool outfit! Erin lucked out, she was able to find a preschool that had one spot open. Another child had dropped out literally hours before Erin called.

"Lillybug, we have to get going." Erin said as she finished packing Lilly's lunch. Lilly was laying on the floor playing with her baby dolls. Erin thought that she looked really cute. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with brown uggs and she had a white shirt with pink polka dots. Erin also french braided her light brown hair. She looked so much better than she did the day they found her in the dumpster.

Kelly came out of the bedroom and he was dressed for work. He decided to go with Erin to take Lilly for her first day. Kelly had an hour until he had to be at work so it worked out. Kelly went over and picked Lilly up causing her to giggle. "Nowa! I need my baby!" She shrieked. Kelly leaned her back down so that she could grab her baby doll. He carried her over to the door and helped her put her jacket on. Erin finished up packing the lunch and then she picked her gun off of the table and put it in her holster. "We need to go buy a lockbox for my gun." Erin said. She had never needed one before, but now she found it to be necessary. She knew the dangers of keeping a weapon unlocked with a child present. She had seen it before. Kelly nodded "I'll pick one up for you when I get off shift. You're going to be late tonight right?" He asked her.

"Yup. I should be home around 8ish." Erin told him. The intelligence unit was working on a case and Erin knew that more than likely she would be working late. "Alright, that means that it's just you and me tonight kiddo." Kelly said to Lilly as he tickled her belly causing her to giggle. "Alright my loves, we have to go or all three of us are going to be late." Erin said as she picked up the lunchbox. Kelly grabbed the bag that was sitting by the door. It's contents included several sets of extra clothes, a fitted sheet for nap and a stuffed animal from nap. Erin put her jacket on and then the three of them left the apartment.

"I don't wanna go to school. I'm scared." Lilly said as Erin pulled her out of her booster seat. Erin and Kelly drove separate vehicles because they were both just going to leave from work from there. "Don't be scared. It'll be fun." Kelly said as he joined the two of them. He grabbed the back out of Erin's SUV and shut the door. Erin tried to put Lilly down, but she didn't want to walk. Erin felt for this little girl. They had no way of knowing what Lilly's life was like before they came into it. She still couldn't get over that bitch who threw her in the garbage. If Erin ever came across her, she would kick her ass and not think twice about it.

They walked into the building and went over to a receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, my child is starting today, and I need to know where to take her?" Erin asked the lady. She didn't look up from her computer, nor did she stop typing. "Well, if you attended orientation, then you would know what class that would be in. Erin just looked at Kelly, not believing this woman. Kelly just smirked. "Name?" The woman said. Kelly spoke up. "Lilly Severide." He said. Since they didn't know virtually anything about this girl, the officials in England told them to use their last name as her last name. Kelly knew that this whole thing was going to end up messy if something happened anyways, so giving her their last name wasn't going to make it much worse. Either way, they were already attached to this little girl.

The woman looked up. She had heard all about this little girl. She knew that her parents were both employees of the city, and she also knew that they both had a hand in helping the city after the bombing, and finding out what had happened. Kelly and Erin decided to keep the whole "found in a dumpster thing a secret." Erin was glad that Lilly was young enough that she hadn't picked up the English accident yet. Erin knew that her story would be harder to fake if she had to explain that.

"Oh, my apologizes! I have been expecting you. First, I just wanted to thank you both for your services! My brother was at Chicago Medical when the explosion occurred, and you guys saved him." Erin and Kelly both nodded. It was still hard for both of them to think about the bombing. It was so depressing. Kelly also had a hard time accepting thanks for his services. This was his job, and he didn't feel like he needed to be thanked. He was just doing what he was supposed to be doing. "Follow me, I'll take you to her classroom." Kelly and Erin followed the woman down a huge hallway. This was some high class preschool. There were several classes. Finally, they were led into a room. The teacher was reading a book when she stopped when she saw them come in. She asked her aide to finish the book and she pulled the couple and the child into the hallway.

"You must be Lilly. I'm Miss Carly." Lilly hid her head into Erin's chest. "Baby girl, it's okay, you're going to have lots of fun in class." Ms. Carly was 22 and she had just graduated from an Early Childhood program. She had long brown hair, that Erin thought she needed to run a brush through. Erin also thought that she was wearing old lady clothes. Erin looked at the clock in the hallway. She had to get going to work. Voight was being pretty lenient with her, but she didn't want anyone to think that her job was going to suffer because of what was now going on in her life.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Carly, but I really need to get going or I will be late to work." Erin told her shaking her hand. She handed Lilly to Severide and looked back at the teacher. "I'm not sure if you knew, but I'm a detective with the CPD, and my husband is a lieutenant for the CFD. So, our schedules are kind of crazy. If you need to get ahold of us for any reason, he is probably your best bet, so I would try him first. Also, he will be doing most of the picking up, but I will drop off. In the event that we both end up working late and can't pick her up, I added several people to her emergency paperwork. All of the paperwork was turned in when I signed her up." Erin told her. Kelly listened as she spoke to the teacher, she was really getting a hang of this parent thing. It really came natural to her.

"It was so nice meeting you too, and I will keep all of that in mind." Miss Carly said. She smiled. She thought that Kelly was very attractive and she didn't mind that he would be picking up. Erin kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Have a good day babydoll." Erin told her. Lilly smiled and moved Erins face and kissed Erin on the lips. Erin laughed and then kissed her husband. "Have a good day at work, be safe and I'm sure I will talk to you throughout the day." She said before turning and walking back down the really long hallway.

"Come on Lilly, I'll show you your classroom." Miss. Carly said as she led them into the classroom.

It took her a little under 20 minutes, but Erin made it to work just in time. She walked into the office area where her desk was and everyone looked at her. "Voight wants you in his office." Jay told her. She just nodded, threw her bag on her desk and went into the office and closed the door. When she saw the person sitting in the office with Voight, she knew exactly what this was about. Her past had caught up with her and now she knew she was going to have to tell her husband.

**Okay, hope you like it! Some juicy stuff is going to happen next chapter! I'll try to update at least one more today! **

**Reviews please (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

"Hey Gabby, is my man around?" Erin asked Gabby as she walked into the rec room and found Gabby sitting at one of the tables next to Shay. Erin sat down and put her bag on top of the table. She came in through the man entrance, not where they kept the trucks, so she didn't know if he had a call or not. Shay just looked at her and glared. She just didn't like her and it was probably because she felt like Erin was taking her best friend from her. Now it seemed like Erin was taking her other friend from her as well.

"Hey girl!" Gabby said. She was excited that Erin came over to visit. Gabby really liked her new friend and she was happy for both of them. She also thought that Lilly was the cutest kid ever.  
"He's on a call, but it wasn't anything too crazy so he should be back soon." Gabby told her. Erin nodded. At this point Shay decided this was her cue to leave. She didn't wanna sit around and listen to them be mushy and act like best friends.

As soon as Shay got out of earshot, Erin spoke up. "Does she not like me or something?" Erin asked her. Gabby just sighed. "I think that she is just having a hard time because her and Kelly used to be really close and she will just need time to get used to the changes." Gabby told her. Erin nodded. "So, Kelly told us that Lilly did really well when he left her at school. That's awesome!" Gabby told Erin. Erin smiled. "I know, he texted me earlier. I'm so relieved. I think that her teacher is really weird though." Erin said with a laugh. "I swear that teacher has the hots for my husband. She's in her early 20s, but she looks like she is 16 or so." Erin said. She found it as a compliment when people looked at her husband or acted like he was attractive. She knew that he was faithful and she 100% trusted him.

The rescue squad guys finished up their call and made their way back to the firehouse. "Hey Lieutenant, Detective Lindsey is here." Mills said. "Or I guess it's Detective Severide now." Mills said. "She still goes by Lindsey professionally." Severide said to Mills. He looked up and he saw his wife's SUV. She never really came to visit on while they were working, so he hoped that everything was okay. They got back and parked. Everyone went back to change out of their fire gear. Severide went to find Erin. He found her still talking to Dawson. Erin looked over at him. "Hey! I hope that you don't mind me visiting, I just really need to talk to you. Hank told me I could take the rest of the afternoon off because things are really slow today. Burgess has been filling in for me anyways." Erin said to him. She was pretty nervous about this talk but she knew that in order to have a successful and happy marriage, there had to be no secrets.

"I don't mind at all." He said he took her hand and led her to his office. When they got there, he closed and locked the door. She pulled a folder out of her bag and put it on his desk, and she sat on the bed. Kelly sat down at the desk and opened the folder as Erin started to speak up.

"I'm sure that you're wondering things about me. Like, why my parents aren't in the picture and why I am so close to Hank." Erin said. Severide was looking through the folder and there were mug shots, newspaper clippings and other things. "My family life was never anything special. My mother was a junkie and my dad used to beat the living shit out of her, while I watched. One night, when I was 12, my dad shot my mother in the head and then he killed himself. I was so scared. Well one of my dads friends came over and figured out what had happened. So, he told me that he would take care of me, and since I knew him, I thought that I could trust him." Erin said. At this point she was starting to tear up. Kelly put the folder down and walked over to the bed sitting with her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She laid down and he laid with her. He listened and he couldn't believe that all that she had to go through. He sympathized because even though his childhood wasn't that bad, it wasn't that great either.

"I thought I could trust him, but it turns out that he was a real shady guy. Thanks to him and his influence, I ended up on drugs and then I got involved with prostitution." She said as she started crying more. "It was bad Kelly. I was constantly putting myself in bad situations and then that's how Hank found me. He did a huge drug bust and I was arrested. When I was released, I asked him if he would help me get clean. It took a little convincing but he agreed to help me. I moved in with him and his son Justin. I was 16 at this point. Anyways, it was a hard road, but I became such a better person thanks to him. I decided because of him saving me that I wanted to become a cop and help other people." Erin said. " I don't want you to think that I'm a terrible person." Severide stopped her.

"Erin, when I was 17, you know what I was doing?" She looked at him curiously. "I was rebelling against my dad, so I started lighting things on fire." Erin looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "A lot of people think that I became a firefighter because of my dad, but I became I firefighter because I judge told me that I was either going to enter the firefighter academy or go to juvie. So here I am 10 years later." Kelly told her. "Everyone has a past love, but I don't care about that stuff. I love you for the person that you are now." Kelly said as he kissed her. She smiled and broke the kiss. She wiped her eyes.

"The reason I told you now is because the lawyer of my dads friend came to tell me that he got out of prison and they thought that I should know." Erin told him. " I'm sorry that I used to be like that." Erin told him.

"Don't ever apologize. Babe, it's okay." He said. She smiled and put her arms around him. "Well I'm glad that you understand." Erin said. He stood up and kissed her. It really didn't bother him because he knew that she wasn't that person anymore. Just like he wasn't a punk ass kid who started fires anymore either.

"I get off in a few minutes, let's go get munchkin and do something fun." Kelly suggested. "Sounds perfect. Let's go shopping!" Erin suggested. "Lilly loves shopping with me!" Erin said which caused Kelly to laugh.

Kelly and Erin had picked Lilly up from school. She had a great first day of school. Miss. Carly said that she had already made some friends and she loved playing at recess. Erin could tell that Miss Carly was slight disappointed that she accompanied her husband to pick up. Erin thought it was hilarious. Erin got what she wanted and Kelly took them to the mall. Erin had spent a ton of money on clothes and shoes for the little girl, but Kelly didn't care. Now they were eating at the food court.

Lilly was eating chicken nuggets when she looked up at Erin. " can you be my new mommy and daddy?" Lilly asked them. Erin and Kelly both looked up at each other and then at Lilly. " at school, Molly said that she has the best mommy and daddy but I told her that i have the best mommy and daddy." Lilly told them. Without hesitation, Erin got out of her seat and picked the little girl up. " of course I will be your mommy." Erin said as she held her close and kissed her forehead. Kelly smiled, this was perfect.

**What do you think? I need some ideas! Leave me reviews of what you want to see! 5 reviews before I update (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna do a mini time jump! The next few chapters are gonna be full of fluffy family stuff (:**

The past three months had flown by! It was now December 1st and the Severides were getting into the Christmas spirit. Lilly was having a blast with her new family. Erin and Kelly were so impressed with how far she had come! School was doing wonders for her. Her speech was getting a lot better and she was really coming out of her shell. Erin fell more and more in love with that little girl everyday. All of their friends absolutely adored her as well. If you ask Lilly who her favorites are, she would tell you that she likes Gabby, Matt, Mills and Jay the best! She also adores her pap Hank and he has a soft spot for that little girl. He's just so amazed with how far Erin had come with her life, since when he had first met her. He was incredibly proud of her.

It was Saturday morning and Erin and Kelly both had the day off. It was 7:30am and Erin had been up for hours. She woke up and she was a little uneasy. Like clockwork, she should have gotten her period a few hours ago. Since she was 12 years old, it always came at the same time every month and it should have come by now. Erin looked over at the clock and then she looked over at her husband and her little girl that were sleeping peacefully. She carefully climbed out of the bed and went into their con joining bathroom. Erin closed the door softly and opened the cabinet underneath the sink. She dig under there and pulled out a home pregnancy test. She had always been one to keep them under the sink so that she didn't have to run out to the store specifically for that. Erin followed the directions and she laid the test on the counter. She went to turn the shower on. She heard the door start to open. Erin quickly shoved the test back into the box and put it back under the sink. The door opened, and Lilly was standing there.

"Mommy, daddy needs to wake up so we cans go get a Christmas tree!" Lilly shrieked. Erin laughed. "Well go jump on him silly. Mommy is gonna take a quick shower my love." Erin told the little girl. She then hopped into the shower. They told Lilly that today they would spend the day decorating the apartment for Christmas. She was so excited. They were going to go find a Christmas tree and go buy some ornaments for it. Erin had ordered stockings online and they had arrived yesterday. She found some really cute ones and she was able to get their names stitched on them.

Erin was in the shower and she sighed in relief when she saw a little bit of blood dripping down. Of course she wanted her own children with Kelly, but right now she had to focus on Lilly. Hank had advised her and Kelly to get a lawyer on hand, to help with the whole process. The lawyer advised them to make sure that they were model parents. Erin knew that getting pregnant would probably not be the best idea while this was happening. She was just glad that her period finally came. Erin finished up in the shower and she got out and wrapped her towel around her hair and pulled her robe on.

She came back into the bedroom and Kelly and Lilly were snuggling and watching bubble guppies together. It was moments like these where Erin knew that she had made the best decision by marrying this man. Even if it was so quickly, she was confident that he was the guy for her and she was gong to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to her as she walked over to her closet. "Good morning." She said. "Lilly, go pick out your outfit today please. Jeans, a long sleeve shirt and one of your bubble vests." Erin peeked through the window to look outside and saw that it snowing flurries. "I'll bring your snow pants just in case." Erin told her.

"Okay mommy!" Lilly said as she jumped off the bed and went to her room. Erin looked over at Kelly. " I love it when she calls me mommy." Erin told him smiling. Kelly returned the smile. "Me too. I never thought I wanted kids, but I guess I was wrong." He said to his wife. It was true, he never really pictured having children but now he adored Lilly and he knew for sure that he wanted more children.

"You need to get up my dear." Erin said to him. "We have a busy day ahead of us." Erin told him. Kelly yawned and laid himself back down on the bed. He worked a double last night and he wasn't going to lie, he was tired. However, Erin was right. They did have a busy day. Kelly got up out of bed. "I'm just going to take a shower tonight." He told her. He went into the bathroom to pee, and by the time he came out, Erin was dressed in a pair of jeans with a a long sleeved white shirt. She put on her pink north face fleece pullover. Kelly walked over to her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned this kiss. He broke the kiss and then kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go blow dry my hair, when you get dressed, can you go check on the little one?" Erin asked. "On it." He told her. Erin went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. He got dressed and the headed down the hall to find Lilly. He knocked on her door "Lillybug, can I come in?" He asked her.

"Yup." She said. Kelly opened the door and saw that she had gotten herself completely dressed like his wife had asked her. "Lilly, are you almost ready? Mommy will be ready soon." Kelly asked his daughter. She walked over to him. "Mommy needs to do my hair." She said. He picked her up and took her back to his room. She was on the small size for her age and she was really light. Her pediatrician told them that they shouldn't worry about it yet. She's still recovering from being starved.

"Mommy! Can you make my hair pretty? Daddy doesn't know how!" Lilly asked her mother. Kelly sat her down on the counter and went over to brush his teeth. Erin had just finished her hair and she was putting her makeup done. "That's because daddy is a silly boy and he doesn't have hair to put up." Erin said in her baby voice. Lilly giggled and Kelly just smirked. "Just wait until we have a boy Erin." Kelly said. Erin laughed. " if we ever have a boy, I know that I will never see him." She laughed. Erin quickly put the little girls hair up in a tight bun. "Cover your eyes babe." Erin said. Lilly put her hands over her eyes and Erin quickly sprayed hairspray.

"Mommy can I has makeup?" Lilly asked.

"No." Kelly said. "I don't care about the hairspray, but you're too little for make up." He continued. He finished brushing his teeth. Lilly looked at him pouting. "But daddy! I wanna be pretty like mommy!" She whined. "You are pretty like mommy, and she is way prettier without all that goop on her face." Erin just laughed and then smiled. She loved these interactions between her husband and her child.

"Alright loves, let's go get some breakfast and then we can get the tree." Erin said. The three of them left the apartment to get started on their busy day.

They had such a fun day. It was now 9pm and Lilly had just finished her bath and she was already asleep in her parents bed. The tree was set up in the living room and it was decorated. Erin lit a peppermint scented candle and then she sat down on the couch to relax. She picked up her ipad so that she could start her Christmas shopping.

Meanwhile, Kelly had just gone into the bathroom to take a shower. Kelly opened the shower door and noticed that he needed a fresh bar of soap. Kelly went over to the sink and opened the cabinet. He shuffled underneath there trying to find a bar of soap. Erin had all kinds of crap under there. Kelly knocked a bunch of stuff out and as he was putting it back in, he saw the pregnancy test box and the test that slipped out of it.

"Erin!" He called for her. Erin came into the bathroom. "What's up babe?" Erin asked. She looked down at the pregnancy test.

"Oh, don't worry, I took that this morning but before I looked at it, I got my period, so we are good." She said shrugging her shoulders. Kelly looked at her then back at the test.

"Erin, it says that you're pregnant." He said as he handed the test to her. Clear as day the digital test spelled out "pregnant." Erin just looked at him and slumped down on the floor next to him. Without hesitation he leaned over and kissed her. He broke this kiss. "Don't be sad. It's okay." He told her. He pulled her close and kissed her again. She was relieved that he wasn't mad, but she was also shocked.

**There ya go! Don't hate me! I have a weakness for adding babies to my story lol**

**Next chapter soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was December 23rd and everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit at firehouse. Since Lilly was off school for the holiday, Erin and Kelly both staggered their schedules at work so that someone could be home with her. This morning Kelly stayed home with Lilly this morning, and now that Erin was home, Kelly was going to work.

It was 4pm and Erin had just gotten home and she was so ready to spend the rest of the evening with her little love bug. She planned on taking Lilly out to get some last minute Christmas presents for Kelly. She opened the door and went inside.

"Mommy! We made you cookies!" Lilly told her as she looked over at Erin. Lilly was sitting on the counter and she was covered in cookie dough. Kelly just looked at Erin. "Katie came over and brought me recipes, so Lilly and went to the store to get ingredients so that we could make you Christmas cookies." Kelly told her. Erin smiled. This was the cutest thing ever. She walked over to her husband and looked around the kitchen. It was kind of a mess, but she didn't care. These were the things that were going to form as memories for Lilly.

"I see baby." Erin said as she picked some cookie dough off of the little girls face. "Babe, you gotta get going. I can clean this up." Erin told him and then she kissed him. "Thanks babe." He said. He went back into the bedroom and went to change for work. "So what do you guys have planned for the evening?" Kelly shouted from the bedroom.

Erin was helping Lilly finish up the cookies. "Last minute shopping!" Erin said. Lilly looked up at her. "Shopping? For more pretty clothes?" Lilly asked as she was eating cookie dough.

"We have to finish our Christmas presents for daddy, you silly girl." Erin started washing up the bowls. Kelly came out of the room and went back to the pair. He pulled out his phone and checked the weather. "They're calling for snow tonight. Be careful out there." He told his wife.

"Snow! Let's go play in the snow! Then we can eat it!" Lilly shouted. The couple looked at her and they both laughed. "Alright, I should be home around 1am or so." Kelly told her. Erin nodded. "Bye bye daddy be safe!" Lilly said. She stood up on the counter and leaned over so that she could give her dad a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Love you ladybug." He said as he sat her back down on the counter. "I wuv you more." The almost five year old said. Kelly kissed Erin. "I'll call you when I get a break. I'm sure with the snow, things will be crazy tonight." He told her. "Daddy! Kiss the baby!" Lilly insisted. She was obsessed with the baby. After Erin went to the doctor and confirmed her pregnancy, Erin decided to share it with Lilly. She wanted to include Lilly in every aspect of this pregnancy and make sure that she always felt like she was still apart of this family. This was her family now also. Erin was going to make damn sure that Lilly felt like she was just as important as this baby. Kelly laughed and he kissed Erin's belly. "Alright, I really gotta get going. I love you both." He said as he grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed to the firehouse.

"Mommy! Is the baby coming out to play with me yet?" Lilly asked as she kept eating the cookie dough. Erin loved that Lilly was so interested in this baby. She hadn't told anyone at work yet, and she asked Kelly to keep it a secret for right now. She wasn't ready for people to know yet. She was just worried about judgements and such.

"No baby girl, it's going to be a while until the baby comes. We have lots of stuff to do first. Like... You're birthday!" Erin told her. Lilly was going to be 5 in May and Erin was already thinking about her birthday party. Erin was 8 weeks pregnant and she was due July 25th. She would be able to find out the sex of the baby around valentines day, but they both decided that they wanted it to be a surprise.

"We have to buy the baby it's own toys so mine don't get broken." Lilly told Erin. "I promise we will get the baby his or her own toys." Erin told her. "Lilly, your dad managed to make a real mess in here." Erin laughed. She finished washing the last of her dishes. "Mommy, try a cookie! Me and daddy made them with love!" Lilly shrieked. Erin picked up a cookie and took a bite. She tried to look like she was enjoying the cookie, but it was quite awful actually. "This is so yummy." Erin lied. "Now go and get washed up, so we can go shopping." Erin told her. She helped the little girl off of the counter and Lilly ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Erin and Lilly left the apartment.

Kelly had been on shift for about 3 hours by was sitting in his office and he was watching the hours drag on. He looked out the window and saw that it was snowing a lot harder that was expected. Kelly pulled his phone out and tried to call Erin. It went to voicemail right away. Kelly wasn't too concerned because most of the time when he went to call Erin, Lilly was playing a game on Erin's phone and Lilly figured out how to reject the calls.

He was about to text her when the dispatcher came across the loud speaker. Kelly left his office and grabbed his gear. He went to the squad truck and everyone else went to where they were supposed to be. It only took about five minutes when they got to where there were going. When he got out of the truck, Kelly realized that the crushed up black SUV in front of him belonged to his wife. Kelly ran over to it and before he could get close, he saw blood on the snow. "Erin! Lilly!" He screamed. Everyone was rushing around doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"Severide. Stand down." Boden instructed. Kelly looked over him. "Hell no." He said as he tried to break pieces of the car. "I said stand down lieutenant." Boden repeated. He knew that this was unfortunate and he knew that the guys were going to get them out, but he didn't need Severides clouded judgement getting in the way.

Severide was numb. He felt like he couldn't breath. He looked over and saw Dawson and Shay wheel the gurney out of the ambulance. "Gabby, she's pregnant." Severide told her. "They're going to be fine." Dawson told him. Severide watched as both of them were pulled out of the vehicle. He got confirmation that both of them were alive and stable. He was relieved, but still uneasy about the whole situation.

Severide had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. Casey, Boden, Otis, Mills, Mouch and Cruz were all waiting with him. Voight was there waiting as well. Finally a doctor came.

"Lieutenant." The doctor came out to address him. Severide and all the guys stood up. "How are they?" He asked the doctor. Kelly was trying really hard to read the doctors face.

"Both are stable. Your daughter has a broken ankle but that's the extent of her injuries. She was very upset when we were treating her, so we had to sedate her so she is sleeping peacefully right now. When she wakes up, I will alert you." Kelly took a deep breathe as he was so relieved. "That's great. And my wife?" Severide asked her. "Your wife sustained a pretty nasty head injury. That would explain the blood you saw on the snow. She needed stitches but other than that, she's just fine. She is alert and you are welcome to go see her. Her room is actually right next to your daughters." Kelly was so relieved that they were both okay. Everyone else was relieved as well. "Oh and the baby is fine as well. No issues at all." The doctor said. Everyone looked at him and congratulated him.

"Mind if I go see Erin?" Hank asked Severide. She was practically his daughter so of course he would be at the hospital. Severide nodded. He would go see both of them soon. Severide saw Shay sitting on one of the chairs. "Hey Shay... We should talk." He said as he sat down next to her. He hadn't been the best friend lately and he wanted to make things right.

"Congrats on your baby. I'm glad you're wife is okay." Shay said as she got up and walked away. Severide just sighed. He saw Voight come out of Erin's room.

"She's asking for you." Hank told him. Kelly nodded. "Let me know of you guys need anything." Hank told him patting him on the back. "Thank you." Kelly said. He went back to her room. "Damn girl." He said as he walked in the room. "Hi." She said. He walked over the bed. "Did you have to take the call?" She asked him. "Yeah and it was fucking scary as hell. Boden wouldn't let me help. I felt so helpless. He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "How's my girl?" Erin asked him. Just then a nurse walked in holding Lilly. She had a pink hard cast on her ankle. "Lilly asked if she could lay with her mommy." The nurse walked Lilly over to the bed and carefully laid her next to Erin. "Press the call button if you guys need anything. The doctor said that you will be discharged tomorrow but he would like to watch you overnight." The nurse said. She turned the lights off. The only lights left in the room were the lights from the machines and the light from the the street lights outside. Lilly snuggled up against Erin and Kelly held Erin's hand.

"Daddy." Lilly said. Kelly looked down at her. "Yeah baby?" He asked as he pulled her hair out of her face. "Mommy thought our cookies were yucky. She spit them in the trash." Lilly told her dad. Erin just laughed. "I knew they we going to to be nasty" Kelly said laughing. Erin looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for taking such good care of the three of us." Erin said smiling. "It's my job." He told her kissing her on the forehead. "You guys get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

**What do you think? (: reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Christmas Morning and things were going a lot better than Severide expected. Last night was hell for the family and for Kelly. Erin had the worst headache of her life thinks to the huge gash that was on the front of her head and because of her pregnancy, she was limited on what kind of and how much pain medication she could take, which made her incredibly restless all night. Lilly was up most of the night because she was too little for pain medication but more than anything the cloth under her cast was making her leg itchy. So between the two of them, pretty much at every point of last night, someone was crying. Finally around 8am, they both just fell asleep of exhaustion. Since neither one could get comfortable, once they both fell asleep sprawled out on the bed, Kelly decided that it was better for him to just go sleep on the couch. However, he didn't even get any sleep. He didn't care though, he was just thankful that they were both okay. Kelly was laying on the couch watching yet another Christmas movie when he heard the doorbell ring. "Shit" he said. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 11am. He had a temporary mind lapse and he forgot that people were coming over for Christmas dinner. The apartment wasn't super small, but Kelly seriously wondered how all of those people were going to fit. Getting a house was next on his list. Especially before the baby was born. Kelly went to the door and opened it. Standing there was his father Benny Severide, Chief Boden and Sargent Voight.

"Son, you look like hell. You should probably go put a shirt on Since you're having people over." Benny said as he walked into the apartment. The other two men walked in.

"Yeah, it's been a terrible night. Both girls were up all night in pain. It really sucked seeing them like that." Kelly told them. "They both finally fell asleep a few hours ago, and I'm not waking them up." Kelly told them. He went over the the kitchen and pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of the drawer. He wrote "don't ring the doorbell! Just come in!" He grabbed a piece of tape and went out to tape the paper over the doorbell. He saw Mills walking in.

"Thank god you're here mills." Kelly let him into the apartment. "We had a rough night last night and Erin is sleeping and she really needs to just sleep. Would you be able to start cooking?" Kelly asked him. "Sure, no problem. How many people are we expecting?" Mills asked him. "Dawson, Casey, Antonio, his wife, their two kids and halstead. Everyone else had other plans. So that would be 13 total." Kelly told him. "Got it." Mills said as he went over to the kitchen. "Go shower man. Relax, we got this." Mills said.

Chief Boden looked over at Severide. "Should we just go, given the circumstances?" Boden asked him. He felt a little bad because he wondered if Erin was really up to entertaining guests. "No way" Kelly said as he walked towards his bedroom. "She's gonna be pissed if I send everyone away. She's been excited about it." He told them. "Alright, I'm gonna shower. When other people get here, make sure they keep if down." Kelly said as he walked into the bedroom.

Voight looked at the other guys. "I'll tell you what, that's a damn good man right there." Hank said. He was so impressed that Erin found such a decent guy.

By the time Kelly got shower and dressed everyone was there. Erin was starting to wake up. "What time is it?" She asked all groggy. "12:30" he told her and he walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. He leaned down and kissed her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as she sat herself up. "A lot better." She said. He heard voices from the living room. "Oh no! I have to cook food." She said as she got up. "Mills is already on it." He told her. She nodded and went over to the mirror. Even though she was in bum clothes, she still looked cute.

Erin checked on Lilly and then she went out into the living room. Kelly followed her. Everyone was really excited to see everyone. She looked over at the tree and she realized that they hadn't opened presents yet. Erin walked over to mills and thanked him for making dinner. She thought that it smelled really good.

Later on, everyone was eating dinner. Lilly had finally woken up but she was being incredibly clingy and she only wanted Her daddy. He wasn't allowed to put her down. They were all eating and laughing when there was a knock on the door. Antonio was close to the door so he went to open it. Everyone looked when the door was open. It was an older man and a younger woman. The man spoke up. "Excuse me for interrupting your festivities, but I need to speak to Mr and Mrs. Severide please."

"That's my bad mommy." Lilly whispered to Kelly. Erin who was sitting next to them looked at her shocked. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Here baby, go sit with uncle Jay. Mommy and Daddy will be right back." Erin said as Kelly handed her to Jay. Everyone stopped talking and looked really worried.

Kelly and Erin went to the door and they went into the hallway with these people.

"You're not getting her back." Erin said right off the bat. She was pissed that this woman had the nerve to come back for her. Especially after throwing her away. Kelly grabbed Erin's hand and squeezed it.

"She's my baby. It was her dad who did that, not me. I want her back." The woman said. Her lawyer handed them paperwork. This woman was petitioning to get custody back. "I suggest you get a lawyer." The man said as they walked away.

"I'm going to be sick." Erin said as she started crying. "She's not taking my baby." Erin said she fell into Kelly's arms and started sobbing.

Hank came out into the hallway and closed the door. "I'll get you in touch with the best lawyer in the city. There's no way that woman is getting her back. Not if I have anything to do with it." Hank said as he pulled Erin into a hug. "You two have the best two support systems in the city on your side. She won't win." He told them. "Come on, let's go finish dinner." Hank said as he let them back inside.

**Dun dun dun! What do you think?(: **


	10. Chapter 10

Erin and Kelly were sitting in the office of the lawyer that Hank had suggested. They both were beyond nervous about this meeting. Lilly had been there's for six months already and they just couldn't imagine losing her. Erin was so pissed that this woman had the audacity to come in their lives and act like she had a right to the little girl whom she threw in a dumpster. Erin didn't believe her story, because when they found her, Lilly told them that her mom left her there. So Erin didn't believe a thing that the stupid bitch said. Kelly was also anxious about this whole thing as well. He didn't want to even think about what things would be like if they lost Lilly. He knew that Erin would be a complete mess, and he would be too.

The lawyer came into the room and started talking to the couple. He had just spoke with the other lawyer and he didn't have great news for them. "I spoke to Ms. Williams lawyer and it seems that she has a fairly solid case. Apparently when you were in England, things didn't go through the proper channels." The lawyer told them. Erin just felt sick. This was not okay. "I also found out her lawyers angle. He knows a lot of things about you that he is going to try to spin negatively" the lawyer told them.

Kelly was starting to get aggravated. He wasn't paying this man $300 an hour to tell him shit that he didn't want to hear. "Like what?" Kelly asked him.

"He's going to push the fact that you both have dangerous jobs. He's going to bring up both your pasts. He also somehow found out that you were pregnant, so he's going to say that you will have your hands full with your own baby and you won't be able to take care of Lilly. He's also going to bring up the accident." The lawyer said.

After hearing all of that, Erin felt hopeless. That was a lot of ammunition against them and she didn't know what they were going to do. "So what happens now?" Kelly asked him.

"I'm going to push what I have. I looked into her and her life and I discovered that she didn't file anything to find Lilly until two weeks ago. So, for five and a half months, she didn't even know anything about the little girls whereabouts. I also found out that she is a heavy drug user. I'm ordering a random drug test. I also have your pediatrician ready to testify. Don't worry, we have a solid case too." He told them. They spend the rest of their time together talking strategy and trying to reassure each other.

Erin and Kelly left the office feeling sort of positive. Jay was watching Lilly for them. Lilly absolutely loved him. "Do you think I should quit my job and be a stay at home? Would that help?"Erin asked. She loved her job but she loved her children more. She knew that whenever the baby was born, she was going to have her hands full. Maybe it would be more practical for them if Erin just stayed home with her little munchkins. Well, if she got to keep Lilly.

"I don't think we need to worry about that right now." He told her. He wasn't entirely sure that they would be able to make it on his salary alone, so that was something that they really needed to figure out. On the other hand, he wasn't entirely sure that he was comfortable with his pregnant wife out there going after drug cartels and murders. It was something that they would really have to talk about. Erin just nodded and they left the lawyers office. They had a few more stops to make before they went home, including a trip to the doctors office. Erin had her 10 week appointment and it was also a follow up from the accident.

Meanwhile, Hank Voight walked into the motel six that was only steps away from the police station. He had completed several stings at that motel. Hank had Jin find this woman who came back and started wrecking havoc on Erin. Hank was so protective of that girl and he wasn't going to let anyone screw things up for her. Hank knocked on the door and when the woman answered, he just barged in the door. He looked around the room and it was obvious that this woman was a straight up loser. There was all kinds of drug paraphernalia and it was obvious that she had just shot up. There was no fucking way that Hank was going to let his woman have his granddaughter.

"Can I help you?" The woman said. She was nervous and she was high as hell.

"I'm only going to tell you once. You need to get the hell out of my city. You can go to London, or wherever you want but you can't stay here. Let's get one thing straight. That little girl is staying with the Severides. She is their world and she has a great life with them. When they found her in a fucking dumpster, she was starving and sick. Now she's a perfect little girl, thanks to the love that those two people have for her. Let's make no mistake, if you don't drop your pursuit of trying to get her back, you will surely regret it. If you won't go away, I can make you go away, and you wont come back from that. Now get your piece of shit ass out of Chicago." Hank said as he left the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

Erin and Kelly had just finished up at the doctors office. Everything was on schedule with the baby. The doctor told then that it would only be about six more weeks and they could find out the sex but they told him that they wanted it to be a surprise.

They had just walked in the apartment and found their lawyer sitting on the couch. Hank was sitting next to Jay and Lilly was playing with her baby dolls.

Erin took her coat off and put her bag down. She went over to Lilly and looked up at the lawyer.

"What's going on?" She looked over at Hank. "I just came to visit." Hank said. The lawyer looked at Erin. Kelly walked over to her. Both were pretty petrified to hear what he had to say. The lawyers face broke out in a smile. "She dropped her suit and left. She signed a waiver giving up her material rights all together." The lawyer told them. Kelly and Erin were so excited. "So, I brought you an adoption application." He told them as he handed the paperwork to Severide. Erin looked over at Hank and whispered thank you. He just nodded and smiled. Erin knew that he had something to do with this. He was pretty persuasive. Erin picked Lilly up and kissed her. She was so happy to put all of that behind them and get on with their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Now that I've resolved all the Lilly's mom craziness, I'm gonna do another time jump, but then I'll stay there for a little bit! I have some ideas! Also, I need to know... Boy or girl for the baby? Plus I need name suggestions! Leave them in the reviews please! That will happen within the next few chapters! It's now going to be.. The end of June! **

Erin had just gotten to work and she was already exhausted. This baby was kicking her ass. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to be pregnant again. She felt like she was huge and she was sore all the time and she just wanted this child to come out. It also didn't help that it was now June and it was hot! Today was her last day of work until after she had the baby. She still had 4 weeks until the baby was due, but she was getting to the point where she couldn't work a full day. For the past few months she had been doing light work in the station like helping Jin and hanging out with Platt. Severide and Voight both expressed their concerns about her being pregnant and running around chasing criminals. She agreed that it probably wasn't the best idea. Erin would go back to work in September. Severides sister Katie agreed to watch the baby once he or she was born. She was working a culinary job, but it wasn't really a steady gig, so she gladly accepted the offer to come watch her niece or nephew five days a week. She was also going to keep Lilly until school started and she would be responsible for getting Lilly if there was an issue at school and she would have Lilly whenever there was no school. Since she had Lilly now, Erin and Kelly decided that they were still going to pay her when Erin was in maternity leave, even though Erin would be home and do most of the work anyways. Right after Christmas, they had bought a new house and there was so much more room. The house was on the outskirts of town, and since Lilly was starting kindergarten in the fall, she would be going to a new school anyways. The house was a lot better than the apartment. It was 4 bedrooms, which was perfect. There was the matter bedroom, Lilly had her own room, the baby would have his or her own room, and since Katie was moving in with them, she had her own room as well. Erin was having a lot of fun decorating the house.

Before they moved in, Erin insisted that all the rooms in the house be painted. Her bedroom was painted red and it was accented with black. Erin loved it. The red definitely promoted sex. Even with being pregnant, their sex life didn't suffer. Erin was horny all the time and Kelly didn't mind adjusting the way they did it to accommodate her belly. In fact he was so attracted to her, he thought that she was absolutely gorgeous especially being pregnant. There was just something about knowing that he did that to her that just turned him on. Lilly wanted her room I be orange and purple. So Erin tried to make those two colors work as best as possible. Lilly's room was themed with lady bugs and flowers. The baby's room was yellow with an owl theme and the guest room was painted tan. Erin was quite pleased with the house and she loved finding new decorations for it.

Erin walked into work and when she went to her desk. Nobody was there. She thought that was really weird. She walked into the break room and all of the sudden she heard "surprise!" She was so surprised. They had planned a baby shower for her. The room was decorated in yellow and green since no one knew the sex. Erin was so excited that they did this for her, she wasn't expecting that at all. Plus there was cake. She was so excited to eat cake. She was hungry all the time and she had a weakness for sweets. This was a perfect last day before maternity leave.

At the same time, Kelly and Casey were called into Boden's office. "As you both know, next weekend is forth of July and it's the most dangerous day as far as fire related injuries go." Both of them nodded. "This year, I need you both to work 16 hour shifts." Boden told him. Kelly was about to say something. "If you need to leave, to be at the hospital, just say the word and you will be there." Boden told him. He knew that Erin would probably kill all of them if Severide missed the birth of the baby and Boden did not wanna get on her bad side. Kelly nodded and the two left the office.

"Are you ready for that baby yet?" Casey asked him. It was different for Casey to see Severide as a family man. When they first started working together, Severide wasn't exactly the nicest guy.

"I am. I think we all are. Erin is on edge and I hate seeing her like that. She's always uncomfortable and there is really nothing that I can do to help her and that really sucks."Severide said as they walked into the main room. "Lilly asks us at least 10 times a day if the baby is ready to come out and play with her." Kelly said which caused Casey to laugh. He loved that kid. "Katie is just ready to help out more. I'm really glad that she is able to help us out." Severide said. Otis looked over when Severide mentioned Katie. "Otis, remember what I told you. You aren't allowed to come over when Katie is on the clock. Erin's orders." Kelly said. Otis just rolled his eyes. He and Katie were still seeing each other but not exclusively.

"So you don't know the gender?" Mills asked him. Severide just looked at him and shook his head. "Nope, we want it to be a surprise." He shrugged. He was fine with either a boy or a girl. He knew that because of how sexual he and his wife were, it was only a matter of time until she was pregnant again. "Before you ask, we have no idea what we are going to name the baby." Severide laughed. Erin and Kelly just couldn't agree on a name yet. The kid would probably be alive for hours and not have a name yet. Severide looked at the clock. "Damn, it's already quitting time." He said as he stood up. He was so relieved to go home. He just wanted to hangout with his three favorite ladies. Secretly he hoped for a boy, but he would be perfectly happy with another little princess.

As he walked out to his car, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and there was a text from Katie.

I don't feel like cooking for you tonight. Haha. Pizza? Your wifey said make sure you get her some lemon pepper chicken wings and she wants you to find her some strawberry cheesecake

Severide laughed to himself and headed the opposite way of home so that he could fetch se food for his family. He thought that Erin's cravings were really cute actually. There had been several times throughout this pregnancy that he was sent on quests to find food for his wife.

About 35 minutes later, he arrive home. He walked in the front door, food in hand. Severide slipped his shoes off and went to the kitchen. He saw Katie and Lilly watching frozen together. Kelly rolled his eyes. He thought it was such a stupid ass movie. Lilly has only watched it 20,000 times. "Come get dinner girls" he said as he took out plates for them. "Can I eat in the living room?" Lilly asked her dad. "Sorry kiddo, mommy a rules." Kelly told her. "Come on Lilly bug, I'll pause the movie and we can finish it after we eat."Katie paused the movie and the two girls went over to the island in the kitchen. Katie helped Lilly onto the chair. "I told Otis he could come for dinner." Katie told her brother. "Great.." Severide said as he tore his daughters pizza into little pieces. He got her some juice from the fridge.

"Erin upstairs?" He asked. Katie nodded. "Mommy is taking a bath. The baby is hurting her back." Lilly said. Lilly took a bite into her pizza. "I'll take her food upstairs." Kelly said. Katie just laughed. "Guess that means I'm babysitting." Katie laughed.

Kelly gathered the food. "Gotta make up for the rent that you don't pay." He said jokingly. "Make sure she eats two pieces or no frozen and don't make out with Otis in front of her please." Kelly asked his sister. Since she had been living with them, Kelly had accidentally walked in on her and Otis together several times and it was so weird.

Kelly walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He walked into the bathroom. The lights were off but Erin had four candles burning. She looked over at him. "Hi!" She said. Erin was so glad that he was home. He closed the door and locked it and then went over to her. Getting that house with the big jacuzzi tub was the best decision that they had ever made. Kelly handed her her box of food and then started to take his clothes off. She opened it and started eating her chicken. " thank you." She said. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as he got in the tub behind her. "I've never done this before, but I think I'm having contractions. I called the doctor but she told me to take a warm bath and see if it helps." He got behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "That feels so good." She told him. She laid her head back against him and closed her eyes. She was definitely having contractions but being all up against her naked husband was a beautiful distraction. "Okay, well just try to relax, and if it gets too bad we will go to the hospital." He told her as he continued massaging her. He really hoped that this was it because he was so ready to meet his child.

**Okay! Don't forget I need a gender and name ideas! 5** **reviews before next update!(; **


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the feedback (:

It had been about an hour and Erin was feeling a lot better. The bath and having her husband there were really helping with her contractions. Kelly had to run the bath water again, since it had gotten cold, but he didn't care because it was helping her. He also didn't care that he was all wrinkly. As long as she was doing okay, he didn't care what it took to keep it that way. Erin had her eyes closed but she was in too much pain to go to sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's starting to get worse. Talk to me to distract me." She said as she squirmed around in discomfort.

"Maybe we should pick a name." He told her. This baby was probably going to be here soon, so it was as good a time as any to figure out what to call the baby.

"If it's a girl, Lilly would like us to name her Rose. I think that is a wonderful idea." Erin said. She actually loved that idea. The fact that Lilly was able to associate the two names together really impressed her.

"That's actually genius. Rose it is. Rose Lindsay Severide?" Kelly asked her. He thought Rose was a great name. He thought it was funny that their five year old was doing a better job naming their child than they were.

"What is her boy suggestion?" Kelly asked her. She laughed. "You're gonna love this." Erin said. "Olaf" Erin said laughing. Lilly was obsessed with frozen. "That movie is going to go missing." Kelly said. "What a stupid ass movie."

Erin was just about to tell Kelly what her favorite boy name was when she felt a really sharp pain down her back. "Ahhhh! It hurts so fucking bad!" Erin screamed. Kelly gently got up from behind her and got out of the tub. He quickly ran and got dressed in just a pair of jeans and one of his squad tshirts and then he helped her out of the tub.

About 10 minutes later Kelly helped Erin down the stairs. "Katie! It's baby time." Kelly said. Katie was no where to be found. Kelly looked over and saw that Mills, Dawson and Casey were all sitting on the couch with Lilly watching frozen. Casey got up and went over to them. "Baby time? For real?" Erin just nodded. She held on to Kelly trying not to scream in pain.

"What are you guys doing here?" Erin asked them. She didn't really care, she just wasn't expecting them.

"Otis told us that He was coming over to see Katie, and we figured we should come over just in case Katie was supposed to be babysitting." Dawson told them.

"Good idea." Kelly said. "Well, do you guys mind staying with her?" Erin asked them as she tried to control her breathing.

"Not at all." Mills said. "Call any of us if you need anything at all." He continued. Lilly went over to her parents. She kissed Erin's swollen belly. "Baby, you gotta come out and okay with me because you're hurting our mommy and that's not nice." Lilly said. Everyone that was the cutest thing ever. "Baby, be good for gabby, peter and Matt okay?" She asked. "Daddy will call and check on you soon." She told her. Kelly looked at Lilly. "And do everything you can to go bother aunt Katie." Kelly told her. She giggled and went up the stairs. Gabby laughed and followed her. "Good luck guys! Keep us updated." Gabby said. Casey helped Severide get Erin into the car. "Let us know what's going on." He said. Kelly nodded and got into the passengers seat.

After watching frozen in it's entirety three more times, Gabby was trying to reason with Lilly. "Can we please watch something else?" Gabby asked her. "Nowa! I love this movie!" Gabby said. Mills and Casey were both laying on separate couches and Dawson was holding Lilly. Just then Casey's phone went off. "It's Severide." He said.

"Hey man! How's it going?"Casey asked him. Everyone sat up and looked at him. "It's great. Is Lilly awake? Can I talk to her?" Severide asked. Erin insisted that Lilly be the first to know. Casey handed the phone to Lilly and told her that it was her daddy.

"Daddy! Is the baby out?" Lilly asked her father. She pressed pause on the movie. Gabby tried to take the remote but Lilly hit her hand.

"Yeah baby, you have a little brother!" Severide told her.

"I do?" Lilly was excited. She wanted him to come home and play with her. "Is his name Olaf?" Lilly asked. Everyone else realized that it was a boy and they were excited.

"No babe, mommy wants you to come see the baby and then we will tell you his name. You can come tomorrow okay?" Kelly told her. "Okay daddy! I love you and I love mommy and I love baby Olaf" Lilly said. Kelly laughed. "Give the phone back to Casey please." He told her. Casey and Severide talked for a few minutes and then Kelly went back into the room.

Erin was holding their baby boy. "Welcome to the family baby Luke." Kelly said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "You did great babe" he said as he looked down at the baby. "How did the princess take it?" Erin asked him. "Pretty good, she's convinced that his name is Olaf though." Kelly told her. Erin just laughed. She looked down at the sleeping baby and smirked. "My life is perfect thanks to you."

Reviews(:


	13. Authors Note 1

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to touch base with you guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback on my story! I really like this couple so I like writing about them (: I just wanted to let everyone know that I go on Vacation in 10 days, so I wont be posting any new chapters for a week after that! I'm hoping to get plenty more chapters out before that, but I just wanted to let everyone know! Also, I'm a little bit stumped as to what I'm going to keep writing about, so any feedback or ideas would be much appreciated! (: I'm hoping to have an update soon!

Thanks!

Kelsey!


	14. Chapter 14

Severide had just gotten finished with his 16 hours of working on the forth of july. You would think that he would be tired, but honestly he felt like he was wired. It was 10pm and he was getting ready to go home. He knew that Erin and both of the kids were awake, because she had been texting him, and the most recent time was just a few minutes ago. She said that her exhaustion had caught up with her and she and the kids all slept most of the day away. Now they were awake. Severide was also aware that half of the people that he worked with were at his house. Since he and Casey were lieutenants, they were the only ones that had to work double shifts, so everyone else had gotten off 8 hours ago like normal. Apparently everyone was now best friends with Katie and they were over all of the time. He really didn't care, but he just wondered why his house was all of the sudden the hangout place.

When he got home, the living room was pretty much filled with people. Katie and her friends, which included Mills, Otis and Halstead were all watching a movie. Otis was squirming like a worm it was so sickenly obvious that he was in love with her. He couldn't get over how weird that was. Kelly was glad that she was seeing other people. Kelly said hi to his sister and went upstairs.

"Hey Beautiful." He said to Erin as he walked over and kissed her. She was sitting on the bed with both of their children. Lilly had just gotten a bath and she was watching Frozen again. Erin was braiding her freshly washed hair. Baby Luke was laying on the bed right next to Erin. He was all swaddled up, but he was wide awake.

"Hello Husband." She said as she kissed him back. "Alright kiddo, daddy is home, so time to put Frozen away." Erin told her. Lilly looked at her dad and pouted. "Nah, she's okay." He said as he laughed. He had given up. He had lost to this movie. As long as Lilly was content and not picking at her baby brother, he was fine. Kelly was glad that they decided to get a king sized bed. It definitely came in handy when Lilly decided that she was going to sleep with her parents.

Kelly took off his work clothes and changed into a pair of shorts and a tshirt. He went over and sat next to Erin. He picked up the baby and held him.

"Hey little buddy." He said. He looked over at Erin. "So, since when did Katie become so popular?" He asked with a laugh. "She has three of the guys down there with her watching a movie. It's obvious they are all into her." Kelly said. He was so glad that he was able to get to know his sister and all. It was so great having her live with them.

"Im glad that she's not settling herself down. She's so young. I just hope Otis is truly okay with it. It's obvious that he's into it more than she is." Erin said. She loved Katie, she thought that she was such a sweet girl.

Kelly put the baby down and laid down on the bed, shifting his body so that he was laying on his side but facing Erin. "So none of you are tired at all?" Kelly asked laughing. She looked over at him. "Not at all. Little man took several naps on and off today, and Lil and I slept from 11am-8pm. Your sister is truly a lifesaver. Having her work for us and live here is the best idea you have ever had." She said. "Other than you marrying me of course." Erin said smirking.

"It better be the best idea, since she costs me a fortune." Kelly laughed. He was just kidding.

"I do have it pretty easy though." Katie said laughing. Not only did they pay her $500 a week, she lived there for free which added to their water and food bills. Plus she could come and go as she please, which one something she couldn't do when she loved with her mother. "I'm gonna go out to Molly's with the guys and I'll be back later." Katie told them. "Be careful sis." Kelly told his little sister. "Don't forget that dad is coming to visit tomorrow." Kelly told her. She nodded and went into her bedroom to get some stuff. Benny came over as often as he could. He hasn't met baby Luke yet, so Benny was excited to meet his grandson.

When Erin was finished doing Lilly hair, little moved up so that she was snuggling with Kelly. Kelly picked up one of the folded blankets and wrapped it around her. Erin picked up her ipad from the nightstand and started surfing the web. "We should go on vacation." Erin told him. "Maybe after you go back to work." He told her. She nodded. "Plus, Luke needs to be older before we go somewhere." Erin said.

"Last time we went on vacation, we found a child in a dumpster. I'm kind of scared to go on vacation with you." Kelly said laughing. Erin just playfully slapped his arm.

A few hours later and both the kids were sound asleep in their own beds. Erin and Kelly were both wife awake. "Do we really have to wait 6 weeks before we have sex?" Kelly asked her. He understood that everything down there needed to go back to normal for Erin, but six weeks was going to be an eternity for someone who was used to getting something at least once a day. Even through most of Erin's pregnancy they still had an amazing sex life.

"Yeah, but my mouths not broken." Erin said smirking. She got on top of him and started kissing him and then started kissing down his chest. He closed his eyes and laid there enjoying what his wife was about to do. Things were so perfect for them.

**Sorry this chapter was just filler. I think I'm gonna have Halstead and Katie hook up. She's gonna realize that she likes him but he's prob gonna blow her off which will cause a rift between Kelly and Jay. Plus, they have a health scare with Lilly and some more linseride cuteness of course! **


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you promise that you won't tell my brother that we are here?" Katie asked her sister in law. They were at the doctors office back in the room waiting to hear from the doctor. Katie's period was three weeks late and she asked Erin if she would go to the doctor with her. Of course Erin wouldn't tell her husband. As far as Erin was concerned, it was only his business if Katie made it his business. Of course if she was pregnant, he would know eventually.

"Katie, I won't say a word. It's not his business unless you decide to tell him." Erin said supportively. "You are an adult and you are allowed to make your own decisions. Regardless of what the doctor tells you, you know they we will both support you no matter what. You're family girl." Erin told her. Just then the doctor came in.

"You're pregnancy test came back negative." The doctor told her. She sighed in relief. "However, you tested positive for chlamydia." The doctor said. Katie looked over at Erin horrified.

Erin had told Kelly that she was taking Katie out for a girls day as a thank you for all of the things that she had done for them. That meant that Kelly had kid duty. This was the first time that Kelly would have both kids by himself and he figured it would be a piece of cake. He offered to go to the grocery store for Erin and he also wanted to go find a birthday gift for Erin. Her 28th birthday was only a few days away and Kelly wanted to find the best present for her. He told Lilly that if she was a good girl he would take her to out to dinner somewhere special. He was making sure that he had everything packed in the diaper bag. Erin had packed the bag with diapers, wipes and a blanket for the baby. She also included an extra outfit for both kids and some snacks for Lilly. She told him that he would need to feed the baby every 4 hours so he should take as many as he would need for how long he planned on being out.

"Alright Lilly, I think we got everything." Kelly said as he put the baby in the baby carrier. He picked up the grocery list that Erin left and put it in the bag.

"Daddy, do we have a paci for Olaf" Lilly asked her father. Erin and Kelly both decided to just ignore when she called her brother that. They figured that eventually she would get out of her frozen phase.

"got it!" Kelly said as he pulled it out of his pocket and put it in the baby's mouth. Kelly grabbed the carrier and Lilly followed him outside. He put both kids in the car and drove to the mall to find a present.

"Katie, if you need help talking to Otis..." Erin started but Katie interrupted her. "I've never had sex with Otis. All we have ever done is kissed." Katie said to her sister in law. "Then who?"Erin asked. The had just left the doctors office. They gave Katie some pills and told her that she would be fine. Katie didn't feel fine, she felt betrayed. She had sex with only one person, so she knew that he was the one who gave her the STD. Katie looked over at her sister in law. "Guess." Katie said. Erin thought about it. "Halstead! You had sex with Jay?" Erin said. Katie just looked the other way and That confirmed what Erin had asked. She was kind of pissed. She knew that Jay had been hanging out with Katie but she thought that he was being genuine, not a douchebag. "I really like him Erin, but ever since we slept together, he won't call me back." Katie said. At this point, she was crying. "I'm going to kick his ass." Erin said. "Try not to think about it girl." She said. Jay was a friend but Erin knew that her partner could be an asshole sometimes, especially when it came to girls.

That night everyone was finally home. Katie was in her room with the door locked. She had been crying all afternoon and she really didn't want her brother to see her like that. Erin was in Luke's room trying to get him to go to sleep. Lilly was playing in her room and Kelly had just gotten out of the shower. Kelly walked into baby Lukes room. "So today went well?" Erin asked him. He walked over and sat on the floor next to the rocking chair that she was sitting in. "Babe, you have the hardest job in the world, but it's so important." Kelly told her. She smiled. He was the greatest guy. She leaned down and kissed him.

Lilly walked into the baby's room. "Mommy, I don't feel good." Lilly said as she walked over to them and then she curled over and puked all over the floor. Kelly got up and went over to her. "Erin, she's burning up." He said. Erin stood up and put the baby in his crib. She went over to the changing table and picked up the forehead thermometer and swiped it across her forehead.

"103. We are going to the hospital." Erin said.

**There ya go! Reviews?(:**


	16. Chapter 16

Just a FYI... I'll update my other story soon! Sorry it's been a while since an update! I just have more inspiration for this one right now. Sorry for my lack of updates! Been crazy busy getting ready for vacation! Again, I'm soooo sorry for not updating!

Erin and Kelly were sitting in their living room trying to make sense of all of the paperwork that the doctors had given then. When they took Lilly to the hospital for throwing up and having a fever, they found out that she has Celiac Disease. Lilly was in their bed sleeping, because she was exhausted since she had been poked and sticked all night.

"So she can't eat bread anymore? Is that it?" Kelly asked his wife. This whole thing was really confusing. He put his feet up on the coffee table and picked up the remote and turned the tv on. He felt helpless that this was happening to his baby girl. The doctors told them that she would be able to function normally and live a full life ahead of her if they kept her on an gluten free diet.

"It's a little more than that." Erin said laughing a little. "We are going to have to completely change her diet. It'll be a pain in the ass, but eventually it will just become routine."Erin said to home. She put the papers down on the coffee table and she moved so that she lean up against him. Once she was adjusted he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, can you tell me what's going on with my sister. She's acting strange as hell and I know that you know something. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kelly asked his wife. She looked over at him. She wished that Katie would tell him but it wasn't her place. "I wish I could, but it's her place to tell you, not mine." Erin told him. "Thank you for being the protective older brother, but I promise you she is safe and she will be okay." Erin told him. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back and things started to get hot and heavy. Kelly slipped his hands under her shirt and just as he did, cries could be heard through the baby monitor. Kelly groaned and broke the kiss. Erin giggled. "You just got cock blocked by a baby." She said as she got up off the couch. "Duty calls." She said smiling. He quickly flipped the tv off and went upstairs behind her. Once she tended to the baby, she was all his.

Kelly and Erin walked into baby Luke's room and Erin picked the baby out of his crib. She took him and walked into her room. Kelly followed her. Lilly was now awake and she had turned the tv on. Erin and Kelly both sat on the bed. "How are you feeling Lillybug?" Severide asked her.

"I'm so hungry! Feed my belly!" Lilly said as she stood up on the bed and then jumped on her dad. Erin laughed. "I would say, she is feeling better." Lilly put her hands on Kelly's cheeks. "Daddy! Can we have a date night? Just us without mommy and baby Olaf?" Lilly asked him. Severide looked over at Erin who just nodded. She loved it when Kelly spent time with Lilly! Lilly was definitely a daddy's girl. Kelly looked down at his watch. "I have to work later tonight, but if you go get ready now then we can go do some stuff." Kelly told her. She jumped off the bed and practically ran to her room.

"You said that frozen yogurt place is okay right?" Kelly asked. There was this frozen yogurt place that Erin takes Lilly too and she loves it. "Yup, it's gluten free." Erin told him. "I'll feed her lunch before you guys leave and then she should be good until you get back." Erin put the baby in his bassinet and kissed her husband. "I'm gonna go to the grocery store and then stop by work." Erin told him. "I'll make sure that I'm back before you have to be on shift." Erin told him.

Erin took baby Luke out of his car seat and she walked into the police station. Sargent Platt looked at her and motioned for Erin to give her the baby. Erin walked over and handed the little boy to Platt. "Can you watch him for a few? I need to talk to Halstead." Erin asked her. Platt nodded and Erin went to find Jay. She was beyond pissed at him for his behavior and the way he treated her sister in law. Erin walked over to his desk. "I need to talk to you, let's go." She said.

Katie was in her room laying on her bed. She had just finished up her antibiotic but she still felt like dirt. Katie had texted Jay and told him how she felt about him and he basically blew her off. He gave her the whole "you're a nice girl but I'm not looking for anything serious" speech. She knew when she was being rejected. She didn't even get a chance to tell him that she had an std.

Meanwhile, Kelly had taken Lilly out to spend some time with her. They were sitting in the frozen yogurt place eating their yogurt creations. He opted for chocolate with a little bit of whipped cream. Lilly got cotton candy. Lilly had finished up her yogurt. "Daddy, do you have to go to work?" She said pouting slightly. "Yes love." He told her. She was being all cute, he would have loved to stay home with her. "Daddy, do you like being a firefighter?" She asked him. Kelly loves this little girl. He didn't mind all of her questions. "I do. I like being able to help people." He told her. There were plenty of reasons why he enjoyed his job. "I think you and mommy are both heroes. We were learning about heroes at school. Heroes are people who help other people no matter what. That's you and mommy!" Lilly told him. He smiled. She was truly an amazing girl.

"Erin, you need to mind you're own damn business." Jay said as he looked at his parent. She was really pissing him off. "Shut the hell up you prick." She told him. They had been fighting because Erin called him out of his crap. She wanted to know why he was treating Katie like shit. "You had sex with my sister in law and now you won't talk to her. That's so shitty Jay." She told him as she walked towards the door, "Better home my husband doesn't find out." She told him as she walked out. He sighed and wished that he hasn't slept with Katie.

"Alright, I'll be back later." Kelly told his wife and he got ready to leave the house. About 25 minutes later the door bell rang. Erin opened the door and her face went ghost white when she saw who was there.

Okay! Again I'm so sorry for my lack of updates! I'll try to do some more tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17

"What is going on?" Erin asked Hank as she sat in his office. "Please help me understand how my father came to my door last night. Pretty sure that when I was 12, I watched my father shoot my mother and then take his own life. I watched him go out in a body bag. I went to his funeral. I went to therapy for years trying to get over what I saw. I was practically sold into prostitution because my parents died. I'm so confused and I'm going to have a panic attack." Erin told her surrogate father. She was confused as fuck. Last night a man came to her door and it was her father. It had been 16 years, but she could tell with no doubt who that mad was. He even told her that he was sorry about everything she was put through. He told her to go talk to Voight and then he gave her his information. He told her that he wanted to be in her life but he understood how shocking this was.

Voight looked at Erin and he tried to figure out the best way to tell her everything. "The guy that killed your mother and then himself was your uncle. Her father had a twin brother. It turns out that your mother was cheating on your father with his brother. Well, your mother decided that she wanted to break things off and be with just your father. His brother wasn't having it so he killed her and then himself. Your father was into some bad things so he decided that you needed a better life. He wanted you to think that was him. He thought that his best friend was a good person to take care of you, but obviously not. Then he came to me and that's when I stopped that shit." Voight told her.

"Wait what?" Erin asked him. It was obvious now that he wasn't a stranger in all of this. "Your mother was my sister." Hank told her. "I'm sorry that we kept all of this from you but to protect you from all the shady shit that your father was involved in we made the decision together to do this. You have every right to be pissed at me, but he saved your life. I know you went through shitty stuff but it's nothing compared to how bad it would've been if you would have stayed with your father." Erin just looked at him. Everything was so overwhelming.

"How did I not know that my father was a twin?" Erin asked him. That's the part that confused her the most. "The brothers were estranged. It was only when your mother started sleeping with him that he came into the picture. Then your father took an opportunity to protect you and he took it. He used to be involved in drugs, loan sharks and a lot of other stuff. Over the years I have been giving him pictures and updates on your life. I've been monitoring him closely with the help of Jin. He's been 100% clean for 7 years and I gave him permission to come back into your life, but only if you're ready. He doesn't know that you're married or that you have children. That's your business to tell, not mine. It's also your decision to make. If you want him to go away, say the world. But Erin, you know that I wouldn't put you or your children's at risk. He's really changed and I think he deserves a chance." Hank told her. Erin just starred at him. This was so much to take him. She stood up and went over and hugged him. "Thank you." Erin told him. "Without you, I would have the life that I have, or my family." She told him. He hugged her back and he was kind of relieved that she wasn't pissed at him.

Later on that evening Erin was laying on her bed. It was late but she couldn't think. She had so many things to process. She has no idea if she wanted her father to be in her life or not. Then again, Voight wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't know that her father had changed. After Erin left work, she stopped by the firehouse and filled Kelly in. It was a lot for him to process too. Erin was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open. She smiled. A few moments later Kelly walked in their room.

"Hey beautiful. Why are you still awake?" He asked her as he took his clothes off. He was left in his boxers when he went over and got in bed with her. She just started crying. She was feeling so emotional and she didn't know whether to be angry or happy. "Babe, it's okay." Kelly said as he pulled her close and held her. Erin just broke down and started sobbing.

The next morning Erin and Kelly were sitting at a diner. Erin agreed to met her father but she had a couple of conditions. He was not meeting the kids until she could trust him and Kelly had to go with them when they hung out, at least the first few times. They were sitting there waiting when all of the sudden the man walked over to them. He at down and Erin just looked at him. "Hi Erin." He said to her. "This is my husband Kelly Severide." Erin told him. Kelly shook the mans hand. Severide put his hand on Erin's leg squeezing it slighty, signaling that he supported her.

Erin knew that this breakfast was going to be interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter.

"Erin! Have you seen my phone?" Kelly asked his wife and he was looking all over for his iPhone. He had to go to work and at this rate he had a feeling that he was going to be late. Erin was downstairs getting breakfast for the kids. This was her last week before she went back to work. She was going to miss her babies, but she was ready to go back. Lilly starts kindergarten next week and Erin had a lot to do. Kelly and Erin gave Katie the week off to enjoy sometimes with her friends. Apparently Katie and Jay worked things out and were officially together. Erin was keeping a close eye on him though.

"Coming!" Erin said as she walked up to stairs. She walked passed Lilly's room and noticed that Lilly wasn't in there. She walked into her room and started helping him look. "I'll just call it." She said. She went over to her side of the bed and went to get her phone. It wasn't on the charger. Then they heard giggling coming from the bathroom. They both ran over to the bathroom and found both of their children leaning over the toilet and both of their phones floating in the toilet.

Lilly looked at her parents. "I saw on the tv that there was phones that you could go swimming with. I wanted to see if your phones wanted to go swimming." Lilly told then. Kelly and Erin just looked at each other. This was their life now, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Babe, I'll go get us new phones while I'm out getting kindergarten essentials for Lilly bug." Erin said. She walked over and picked up baby Luke. He wasn't walking yet, but he was able to stand up when he had something to use for support. Erin went over to the sink and washed the baby's hands. Lilly went over to her mom and Erin helped her wash her hands. "Thanks babe." Kelly said as he walked over and kissed her. He kissed Lilly on the forehead and then he also kissed baby Luke goodbye. "Love you guys." Kelly said as he left the bathroom and then the house. Erin walked the kids back to her room.

"Mommy, are you mad at me?" Lilly said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Are you gonna throw me away?" Lilly said. Erin frowned and put the baby in his play pen. She picked Lilly up and put her on the bed. "Absolutely not Lilly Severide. I don't want you ever thinking that. Your dad and I love you no matter what. When you're older you might get in trouble but you're stuck with me, like it or not." Erin said laughing slightly. "Come here." Erin said as she hugged her daughter. "Besides, I wanted a new phone anyways." Erin told her.

"I love you mommy." Lilly told Erin as she kissed her mom on the cheek. "Can we go shopping for kindergarten clothes now?" Lilly asked her mom. "Yes ma'am. Go get dressed and I'll get your brother ready." Erin said. Lilly hopped off the bed and went to her room.

Erin picked up her son and carried him to his room. "Little dude, you're too little to let you're sister corrupt you." Erin told him laughing. She put him on the changing table and changed him out of his pajamas. She dressed him and went to check on Lilly. "Ready Lil?" Erin asked her daughter. Lilly came out of her room and the three of them left the house.

Meanwhile the guys were at firehouse 51 when they heard a call over the intercom. Kelly had just gotten up when he recognized the address. "That's my house." He said. As he raced to the squad truck he pulled his phone out and called his wife.

"Hey, how's work?" She asked him. He was relived when he could tell that she was at the mall by the noises in the background. "Erin, we just got a call to our house." He told her. "We are almost there."

"Oh my god, when I stopped making breakfast to go help you find your phone I left it on the burner." Erin told him.

"I don't care, as long as you and the kids are okay." He said. "We just pulled up and it's bad. It's completely burned."


	19. Chapter 19

Erin had just come out of the hotel bathroom after taking a shower. She was wearing a robe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. It was pretty obvious to Kelly that she had been crying...again. It had been almost a week since their house caught on fire and pretty much everything was gone. Erin felt like the worst mother and wife ever. She destroyed their home and everything in it. All of their friends have been incredibly supportive and helpful. Dawson and Casey have been over to help watch the kids while Kelly and Erin had to go deal with logistics and figuring things out. Mills and Katie have been making meals and bringing them over so that the couple doesn't have to keep spending more money on top of a hotel room. Katie has been staying with Jay since the house has been unlivable. Erin wasn't thrilled about that but she had other things to worry about.

"Babe, have you been crying again?" Kelly said as he turned the tv off and walked over to his wife. She sighed and nodded. He had told her several times that no one was upset with her. Accidents happen. Kelly was just relieved that his family wasn't home when it happened. "Erin, it's a house. They make them everyday. All of that stuff in there is replaceable. The three of you are not." Kelly said motioning to the two children laying snuggly on the other bed sleeping.

"I know but what kind of person forgets to turn the stove off? I also didn't feed the kids breakfast that day. I'm a terrible person." Erin said as she started crying. Kelly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "No. You're not." He said to her. "It's okay, I promise you everything will be okay. Things with the insurance company are going pretty fast and it's not a big deal." Kelly told her as he kissed her forehead.

Erin just nodded and looked at him. "As long as the four of us are safe, that's all I can ask for right?" She said. Talking to her husband always made her feel better. She smiled and stood up to get dressed. Both of them had to work today and Katie was coming over to watch the kids. Lilly starts kindergarten tomorrow and Erin really hated that she had to start school while living in a hotel. She already talked to the school and her teacher about it.

Erin finished getting dressed and then she blow dried her hair. About twenty minutes later, Katie had and Jay had arrived. Erin kissed her sleeping kids and gave Katie instructions for the day. Then Jay, Erin and Kelly all made their way out of the hotel. They decided to just walk to work. Since the police station was before the firehouse, and since he had some time, Kelly walked in with them. When they walked up to their units office space, Hank was in his office with the door closed. He opened the door. "Erin, Kelly can you come in here please?" Hank said. He was glad that Kelly happened to be there with his wife. Jay went over to his desk and Jay, Antonio, Adam and Alvin all looked over at the office. Hank closed the door behind them.

Inside the room was Police Commander Perry and the head of the CFD arson investigation unit. Kelly noticed that there was another lady in the room. She recognized her from CPS.

"What is CPS doing in here?" Erin said abruptly. "You're not taking my children away!" She said.

"Erin, calm down." Hank said. "No one wants to take the kids from you. The problem is, someone formed a complaint with CFD and you're under investigation for arson. So until further notice I need to strip your gun and your badge." Hank told her. She handed him her gun and her badge. Erin looked over at the other people in the room, waiting to hear what they had to say. She felt sick to her stomach. She was under investigation. They were accusing her of burning her on house down?

"Why is CPS here?" Kelly asked but he was directing the question to anyone. He looked around and he was pretty pissed that this whole thing was happening.

"Just as a precaution. Since children lived in that residence, we are here to make sure that their best interest is taken into consideration. It's our job to monitor their well being until this investigation is over." The woman spoke up. "The children in question are not being removed from the home at this time until there are indications that they need to be." The woman continued. "This is routine with any investigation."

Erin felt like she was going to be sick. There was no way that they were going to be able to afford her not working. She actually owed time for when she went on maternity leave.

After everyone else left the room Erin looked over at Hank. "So that's it, you're not going to stick up for me? What the hell? You know that I didn't do it on purpose." Erin said. Hank slid her badge and her gun over to her. "Of course I'm going to stick up for you. I just had to do that for show." Erin took a breath of relief.

"Arson investigators don't get involved unless someone made a complaint. Someone had to have said something." Kelly said using his knowledge of the CFD.

"I know, and I will personally find out who did this." Hank told them. "Why don't you both take the day off." Hank said. "I'll call Boden and explain all of this to him." Hank told them.

Kelly and Erin left the police station and headed back to the hotel.

"What's going on?" Katie asked. She was confused as to why they were back so soon.

"We took the day off." Erin told her. She walked over and picked up baby Luke and sat him in her lap.

"Yeah Katie we are good here if you wanted the rest of the day off." Kelly told his sister. "Well actually I had a fun day planned for Lilly and I know that you guys are super stressed so maybe I can still take the kids out and let you guys enjoy some alone time together?" Katie said. She was hoping that they would say yes. She loved spending time with the kids. "You don't over have to pay me." Katie told them.

"You know, you're right, we really could use some alone time." Erin told her sister in law. "I'll help you get the kids ready." Kelly looked down at his phone to see what the time was. It was almost lunch time. "Katie, can you guys be back by 6?" Kelly asked her. She nodded and got the kids ready.

About twenty minutes later the married couple had the whole hotel room room to themselves. They were both laying on the bed next to each other. "So babe, we really need to talk about something." Erin said. She sat up on the bed and faces her husband. He turned to look over at her. "Babe, what's up?" He asked her. "So you know how all of this stuff is going on and their is all this craziness and we are practically homeless and it feels like it couldn't get any worse?" Erin said. Kelly looked up at her. "Yea?" He said. "Well it got worse." She said. He sat up with her. "I'm 12 weeks pregnant." She said to him. He just looked at her. That meant that this baby and Luke would be 15 months apart.

"Okay wow. We really are kind of stupid." Kelly said laughing. He was surprised but at the same time is wasn't really surprised. When it came to sex, the weren't really careful at all.

"I know that this is totally the wrong time but I'm not, not having this baby and if that's a problem with you then we will fight about it because..." Erin started but then Kelly interrupted her. "Erin, shut up." Kelly said laughing. "Of course you are gonna have this baby." He said kissing her. "But this is it. One of us is getting fixed." He said as he kissed her. Even though the timing wasn't the greatest, Kelly knew that he was fine with this because it was their child.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been five months and everything seemed to be back to normal. The Severides were back in a house, and it was actually a lot nicer than the house they had before. All the investigation bullshit went away, and of course nothing came out of it. Luke just turned 1, a few weeks ago and Lilly was doing great in school. Since they decided that this was their absolute last baby, they opted to find out the sex this time. Theyre having a girl and they are going to name her Lucy.

Erin also made the decision to quit her job. It was a much more practical choice. The couple knew that it would take a lot of adjusting to, but Erin was excited to stay home with her babies, and be able to be more involved with Lilly's class. Katie had gotten a job at a local restaurant, but Kelly told her that she could still live with them rent free if she still cooked for them.

Kelly came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He had about 2 hours until he started a 24 hour shift. He didn't mind working 24 hours at a time, but with his daughter on the way any minute now, he hated having to be away. He was worried that he would be on a call when Erin went into labor.

"Hey, what are you doing awake so early, go back to sleep before the kids wake up." Kelly whispered to his wife. It was now 3am and she still had a good 4 hours before the kids woke up. Kelly walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her. She yawned and closed her eyes. "I love you." She said smiling. "I love you too." He said as he kissed her forehead. He moved down and kissed her swollen stomach. "Try to stay in there while daddy's at work Luce" he said as he rubbed her belly. Erin's heart melted every time he did that.

Severide headed to work and when he got inside he found all the guys hanging out. "Hey Kelly, would you care if we had a surprise shower for Erin?" Gabby asked him. "Sure, she would love that. Just let me know when and where you need me to bring her to wherever it is." Gabby nodded.

Later on in the morning, Erin was getting Lilly ready for school. Lilly was wearing a jean skirt and a pink shirt with a pair of sandals. Erin braided her daughters hair. "Alright kiddo, let's get you to the bus." Luke was trying to climb on the couch. Erin picked him up and Lilly grabbed her backpack and the headed out the door. Erin drove to the bus stop and the little girl got on her bus.

"Alright little man, let's go visit daddy." Erin said as she got back in the car and drove the short distance to fire house 51. Once she parked, Erin took the baby out of his car seat and walked inside. "Dada!" Luke shouted when he saw Kelly. He was squirming around trying to get down. Erin put him down and he ran over to Severide who was sitting at the table with the squad guys in the truck room. Kelly picked his son up and sat him on the table in front of him. Erin walked over to her husband. "Hey babe." Kelly said. Erin sat down next to him. "We just came to say hi before my doctors appointment. Hopefully this is the last appointment." Erin told him.

"Chief told me that I apparently have vacation time that I have to use by the end of the month, so I'll be off for the next two weeks starting next shift It would be great if Luce came then." Severide told her. This made Erin really excited. She loved it when he had time off.

"Time off is wonderful." Erin said giggling. "Okay well, we have to get going my love. I'll call you after my appointment and I guess I will see you early in the morning." Erin kissed her husband and picked her son up.

"Love you babe." Kelly told his wife and Erin walked away. Kelly walked into the main part of the firehouse where all of the guys were hanging out. "So is that baby coming out anytime soon?" Herman asked Severide as Severide sat down at the table.

"Hopefully while I'm on vacation." Kelly said to him. "Are you sure you are going to be able to handle three kids?" Herman asked him. Kelly really hated all this prying all of the time. "Yeah, I think we can handle it. Erin's going to be home with the kids and with my schedule, I'm working most of the time when they'll be sleeping.

"Are you sure you will be able to afford that?" Cruz interjected. Kelly just looked at them. He really didn't want to get into this with them but all these questions were really putting him on edge. "Erin and I will figure it out." Kelly said as he got up and walked away. Whatever he decided to do for his family was between him and his wife and no one else.

Kelly had just walked into his house. He was exhausted but he was so glad that he was now on vacation. It was early in the morning so he didn't except anyone to be awake, but he found Erin laying on the couch eating ice cream. "Babe, what are you doing?" He asked her with a small laugh as he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "Your baby wanted ice cream." She said. Kelly looked at her and he couldn't help but notice that she was looking super hot. She had her hair down and it framed her hair perfectly. She was wearing a maternity nightgown that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and then broke the kiss. "You know, the doctor told me that one of the best ways to start labor is by having sex." She said with a smirk. "Oh really?" He said as he raised his eyebrow. Severide stood up and put his hands underneath her. He scooped her tiny frame up and carried her up the stairs. Even pregnant her body was still light enough for him to carry her.

Kelly laid her on the bed and then he went over to the door, closed it and then locked it behind him. He walked back over to the bed. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much." Kelly said as he pulled her shirt off of her gently. She smiled and whispered "I love you too."

Hope you guys don't hate me for giving them another baby lol I got a pm requesting it and I couldn't resist! Haha


End file.
